My Sweet Love
by ronjatherose
Summary: Bella Swan has problems at home and she can’t tell anyone. Will Forks High School’s new teacher Edward Cullen figure out her secret and be able to help her? Can Edward be more for Bella than just her teacher? -abuse and cutting in the story-
1. Chapter 1

Authors note.

This is my first fan fiction and my English isn't so good.

I'm from Sweden but I decided to write in English as a challenge.

I'm sure I have spelled wrong and stuff like that but don't judge me,

I'm only fifteen and still learning.

**BPOV**

I woke up early in the morning, before Charlie was up and went to my room to take care of my back.

I walked to the shower and jumped in. The warm water hurt so badly on my back; after I showered I stepped out and looked in the mirror on my back. There were deep scratches on my back there the lamp had hit me.

I knew I shouldn't have argued with Charlie yesterday.

It all happened when Charlie come home drunk as usually. I was really hungry but I couldn't eat if Charlie wasn't home, he paid for the food and he wanted to make sure I didn't eat too much.

Not that I was fat, we just hadn't so much money so we had to be careful with the food, plus that I was smaller than him, he needed more food and nutrition than me. I should be glad that I at least can have breakfast and dinner. We don't have so much money that I can buy lunch in school and I can't take food with me, but I'm pretty sure a large amount of his money go too booze.

It was Sunday and on Sundays he is in Seattle and get drunk, he's the chief of police so he can drive home even when he is drunk with out get caught. He comes home drunk and it's always worse when he is drunk.

_**Flashback**_

_Charlie got in through the door and stumbled his way in to the living room._

_He was drunk again, I was so angry. Can he never come home sober and take care of his daughter?_

_Guess not._

"_Charlie I'm hungry, can I make some food?" I asked quietly._

"_You are a fucking spoiled brat, do you fucking know that?" he yelled and pointed at me._

_The anger was building up inside of me._

"_I was just asking if I could have some food so I don't starve to death."_

"_I think is a wonderful idea that you starve to death," he said with a smile._

"_You're the most pathetic person I know," I screamed in his face, big mistake._

_He took the lamp on the table next to him and threw it at me when I turned my back to him to walk away from him._

_The lamp hit my back and the pain was so overwhelming that I sank to the floor and a blood-curling shriek of agony came through my lips._

_I lay on the floor and smelled the blood, the darkness came and the last thing I heard was Charlie's laugh_

_**End of flashback**_

I walked to my room to put on some clothes. I ended up with a black shirt, brown hoodie that my mom got for me last year, and blue jeans. All my clothes were a little too big because of my weight loss, but I didn't mind, who cares how I look?

Ever since I came here to Forks I never talked to anyone, I tried to be invisible, and it really works.  
No one pay attention to me, not even the teachers, I'm like a ghost, the girl who sits all alone in the back of the class. And I like it that way.

I walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen, I grabbed a granola bar and sat down at the table.  
When I had finished it I made some tea and went to my room.

I sat in my bed and listened to my iPod. "The Veronicas" songs played on repeat till it was time to go to school. I took my back pack and quietly walked out and closed the door. I locked the door and turned around just to be slapped across the face by Charlie.

It didn't hurt so much, he wasn't angry now. Swiftly I walked to my truck and drove to school.

When I got to school I did what I do everyday, I walk with my head down and go straight to class.  
The first lesson was math, oh how much I hate math.

I sat in the back of the class there no one can look at me. Thanks to the over sized hoodie no one can see my bruises and I can pretend everything is normal.

Lunch came fast, but since I can't eat at school I went to my locker and took my English books, placed them in my back pack and walked to the English class room.  
I didn't bother with turning on the light; I just walked to my table, took my iPod and listened to music. After ten minutes the light turned on and a man walked in the classroom.

He was gorgeous, he looked like Adonis himself.

I guess it was Mr. Cullen, our new English teacher. He walked to his desk that was in the top of the classroom, and put his bag on the floor next to his desk.  
Gracefully he walked to his chair by the desk that was placed so that if you sat there you could look over the class room, over the students.

I watched him carefully, not making any sound, he hadn't seen me yet, if you can do that, then you are being good at play invisible.  
After a moment he looked up and looked in my eyes.

He was so beautiful with his pale skin, reddish hair and green eyes, eyes you just have to love.  
His hairdo was impossible, like you recently walked out of bed and it suited him.

Mr. Cullen.

Wonder what his first name is, his last name are beautiful too, just like him.  
Wait, beautiful just like him? I can't think he's beautiful he is my teacher for the love of all that's holy.

He smiled at me, I think he is the first person I seen smile a real smile to me, he can't know who I am yet.  
Hesitantly I smiled back and blushed, typical me.

After a few minutes he looked at the clock that was over the door, that clock has always been broken, never showed the right time.  
When he noticed the time that the clock showed he looked confused and I felt like talking to him and tell him, weird, I never really had that feeling before.

"The clock is broken, no matter what you does, that clock will never work right and show the right time," I said and looked down, embarrassed that I didn't were polite enough and said "Mr." or something to him.

"Good to know," he said and he had the sexiest voice I've heard.

He looked threw a couple of papers and I took my reading book "Wuthering heights" out of my back pack and put my iPod in it.  
I laid on the table with my arms on the table and my head resting on my arms and the book in front of me.  
After a few minutes he asked:

"What are you reading?" confused that he was talking to me I looked up at him.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes of course, there no one else here," he had a point.

"Wuthering Heights," I answered.

"That's good, you're going to read that book and do a paper about it so that's good that you already started reading it."

"I've already read it a few times, are there any other books we are going to do any papers about?" that I've read it a few times was an understatement but that was nothing he needed to know.

"Yeah, I thought you would read the classics, like _Romeo and Juliet_, _Hamlet, Pride and prejudice."_

"Okay, good to know," I've read all of them a couple of times already, this is going to be a fun semester, I smiled at that thought.

The first warning bell rang and after a moment other students walked through the door.  
I took my English books from my back pack and sat them in front of me on the table, sat up and made me invisible.  
That means head down and hides behind my hair.

Perfect.

I looked up through my eyelashes and saw Tanya walk to Mr. Cullen who still sat at his desk.

"Hi, I'm Tanya Denali you're our new English teacher right?" she asked in her horrible high pitched voice.

Gag.

"Yeah, I'm Edward Cullen," so that was his first name, I like it, it really fits him.

"I just wanted to say that I think that we are going to be good friends," she rested her arms on the desk so Edward could have a view of her cleavage.

I'm diffidently going to puke.

Mr. Cullen just looked away with a disgusted look on his face and then back to her face.

"Ms. Denali the class are soon going to begin so if you please could sit down," he said firmly and Tanya walked over to her table with her ego somewhat hurt.

When everyone was here Mr. Cullen started with attendance, I think he is the first teacher who ever done that.

When he called my name I almost whispered a yes but thankfully only he heard.

He wanted to discuss this lesson, and I figured he didn't know what to talk about when he let us decide. That was a big mistake.

Everyone started talking; it was like in a chicken farm.

This could take awhile so I rested my head in my hand and my elbow on the table and looked out the window.

I day dreamed about how my life would be if I didn't live with Charlie anymore.

I was abrupt pulled from my thoughts when I heard my full name.

"Bella," I corrected automatic.

I heard the students stop talking; I figured they for the first time heard my voice.

"Do you have any suggestion?" Mr. Cullen asked.

He just had to pick me right?

I sighed and turned to face him, I thought about a topic and I was pretty hungry so why not the cafeteria food.

"Maybe the cafeteria food," I said with a shrug.

He looked at me and then at the class.

"So who should I pick out to discuss?" He asked out load.

Everyone was really quiet, and I mentally begged that he wouldn't pick me, I have never eaten there, how can I discuss about it?

Finally he chose Mike Newton and Lauren Mallory.

Lauren, the dumbest human on earth, naturally didn't know what to do so Mr. Cullen had to clarify things, it sounded like he was talking to a kid.

After minutes of boring discussing of food they finally stopped.

Edward seemed generally confused when they stopped talking but swiftly started talking on our next task.

"We're going to do this again later, but then we are going to discuss different books you're going to read," He said and walked around the classroom and gave everyone a paper there classical books that we were going to read stood at.

- Romeo and Juliet

- Hamlet

- Pride and prejudice

- Wuthering Heights

"These books you can borrow in the library and on the first book, _Romeo and Juliet_, I want you to do a paper about it after you read it, and I want the paper next month," I've already read it and have it at home, like I said this is going to be an easy and fun semester.

The bell rang and everyone stormed out of the classroom. Well except me and Tanya.

Tanya because she wanted to say goodbye to the sexy new teacher, and I because i didn't want anyone to push me on the back when everyone stormed out from class.

I putted my stuff in my bag and walked slowly towards the door.

When I was closer to Edward he really started staring at me, he had a scared look in his eyes and I looked at the floor and fled to the door.

"Bella are you okay," He asked worried.

"Of course Mr. Cullen," I said and then hurried out the door before he could ask me anything else.

Why does he have to really _see_ me, why couldn't he ignore me like the rest of the teachers?

Boy, this semester isn't going to be easy anymore.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**please review, i'm just doing this for fun but I would be happy if anyone reviewed :)**

** - ronjatherose**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note.**

**I was so happy when I read the reviews.**

**And I have to admit that the reason my spelling doesn't**

**Completely suck is because of**

**Microsoft Word :)**

**Anyhow, here is chapter 2.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any other books that SM have written.**

(Please can someone tell me why you have to write a `disclaimer´)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

It was my first day as a teacher in Forks High School.

I opened the door to my class room and turned on the light; I walked inside to the desk in the front of the class room and put my bag on the floor.

It was twenty minutes left on the lunch break, twenty minutes to the class would start, I had recently finished my education to become a teacher and didn't exactly know what to do before the class started. I walked around the desk and sat in the chair that was placed so you could watch over the students.

I looked up when I felt like it was someone that was staring at me; there was a girl with long mahogany colored hair with beautiful matching eyes who was looking at me.  
Her skin was pale and she wore a brown hoodie that looked a few sizes to big for her.  
She was beautiful, more than beautiful but she looked like a ghost with her pale skin.

I smiled at her and she hesitant smiled back to me and blushed, the most beautiful color formed on her cheeks.

Why does she have to be a student? She's so beautiful, my dream girl, but I couldn't think like that, it is against the rules too date a student.

The first thought that came to my mind was why she was here in the class room already when the lunch break wasn't over yet.  
She had obviously been here before I came, sitting here alone in the darkness.

I tilted my head to the side to look at the clock that where over the door, the clock said that it was like an hour to the class would start and an confused expression was on my face.

"The clock is broken, no matter what you do, that clock will never work right and show the right time," a voice that sounded like chiming bells said.

I looked to the girl that embarrassed looked down at the table she was sitting at.

"Good to know," that was all I said, I didn't know what to say.

It was quiet; no one said anything, but it wasn't an uncomfterble silent.

I went through the papers that I had copied for the class, but the curiosity about what the girl was doing took over and I just had too look.  
She was sitting with her arms on the table and her head resting on the arms with a book in front of her.

"What are you reading," I asked her, she looked up whit a confused expression.

"Me?" she asked.

"Yes of course, there no one else here," I said with a smile.

"Wuthering Heights,"

"That's good, you're going to read that book and do a paper about it so that's good that you already started reading it."

"I've already read it a few times, are there any other books we are going to do papers about?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, I thought you would read the classics, like _Romeo and Juliet_, _Hamlet, Pride and prejudice."_

"Okay, good to know," she hade the most beautiful smile on her lips.

The first warning bell was and I looked at the door, after a few seconds students started to fill the room. I looked back at the girl who now had her English books in front of her and sat with her head down and her hair like a curtain that hide her face.

Wonder why she sat like that, like she wished she could disappear.

I was pulled from my thoughts when a high pitch voice started to talk to me.

"Hi, I'm Tanya Denali you're our new English teacher right?"

She had strawberry blond hair and a too tight shirt that it stood _sexy_ on.

"Yeah, I'm Edward Cullen," I said and looked over her shoulder to the rest of the class.

"I just wanted to say that I think that we are going to be _good_ friends," she rested her arms on the desk so you had a good view of her cleavage and batted with her eyelashes.

Disgusted, I looked quickly away and then back to her face.

"Ms. Denali the class are soon going to begin so if you please could sit down," I said and looked in her eyes.

She snorted and went to her table there a girl with brown hair and too much make up sat.

I started with attendance, that way I could learn their names and see who wasn't there.

I learned that the beautiful girl with ghostly white skins name was Isabella Swan.

When I called her name she answered with a quite "yes", if I hadn't listen very closely I wouldn't have heard.

When the attendance was over I decided to start the lesson right away.

I've always liked hearing people's opinion so I figured we should discuss this lesson.

"So, I thought we are going to discuss this class. Is there anything special you want to talk about?" I asked, since I don't know what teenagers would want to discuss about I thought it would be a great idea to let them decide.

Big mistake.

They all started talking with each other about different topics, everyone except Isabella.

She sat with her cheek in her hand and looked out the window and her eyes gleamed witch told me her mind were somewhere else than in this classroom.

"Isabella Swan, what do you suggest we should talk about?"

"Bella," she said without thinking, still looking out the window.

All the students stopped talking when they heard her voice, like this were the first time they actually herd it, and looked at her.

"Do you have any suggestion?" I asked once again.

She sighed and turned her face to me, her eyes was filled with sorrow but just for a second, then they wore 'closed', she hid her feelings and she was good at it.

"Maybe the cafeteria food," she said with a shrug.

That actually were a good topic and the rest of the students obviously liked it to since they once again talked to each other but now about the cafeteria food.

"So who should I pick out to discuss?" I asked out load.

"Who like the cafeteria food," Tanya asked.

No one did anything; I guess the food really sucks.

"So I get to chose," I looked over the class and my eyes stayed on a boy with a baby liked face and blond hair, I checked the class list.

"Mike Newton and," once again I looked over the class and stopped at the girl next to Tanya, "Lauren Mallory."

She looked at me with a dumb expression "What?"

"You are going to talk to Mike about how good the cafeteria food is and Mike is going to argue with you and talk about why the food is bad," I clarified.

I heard people giggle but ignored it.

"Well, the diet coke isn't so bad," she started but was cut of by Mike.

"The most of the food is disgusting and I swear some of it can move, and the sodas are warm, you can't drink warm sodas."

"Erm, the salad is eatable," Lauren said but it sounded more like a question.

"Yeah, the salad is actually pretty good," another female voice said.

Lauren now became more confident when she knew someone was backing her up.

"And you can buy ice to the sodas," she said with a smile.

"You can?" Mike asked. He seemed generally confused.

It was quite, no one said anything.

"Is that all you have to say about the cafeteria food?" I asked, now confused.

Everyone was quite.

"We're going to do this again later, but then we are going to discuss different books you're going to read," I said and walked around the classroom and gave everyone a paper there classical books that they are going to read stood.

"These books you can borrow in the library and on the first book, _Romeo and Juliet_, I want you to do a paper about it after you read it, and I want the paper next month," I said and looked at my wristwatch. Only a few minutes left of the class.

I heard a few gasps when I said that I wanted the paper next month, I smiled on the inside.  
The reason to that isn't that I like torture kids with homework; it's just that the time is short and we have a lot of work ahead of us.

I let them talk with each other before the class would end, I hadn't anything left to say to the class.

The school bell started and the students ran out of the class room.  
Before Tanya walked out the class room she winked at me and giggled, that was a horrible sound.

I sighed when she was gone, and turned my head.

I saw Bella stand up and put her things in her back pack. She walked down towards the door and it wasn't till she was about five foot away from me when I really saw her.  
There were deep circles under her eyes, her skin was tight and her cheekbones almost stood out.  
She was extremely thin and it kind of scared me. She also had a hint of a bruise on her left cheek.

I stared at her and when she caught me doing that she looked down at the floor but kept going to the door.

"Bella are you okay," I asked worried.

"Of course Mr. Cullen," she said and then hurried out the door before I could ask her anything else.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review, review, review.**

**I know that the reviews aren't that important,**

**But hey, you like them too.**

** - ronjatherose**


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note.

I got a question if Edward was a vampire.

No he isn't.

He is human just like everyone else.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, New moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn.

---------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

In the end of the day I walked to the teacher's room too ask about Isabella Swan.

When I walked in there a few teachers sat there and talked, I recognized them as, Mr. Molina,

Mrs. White, Mr. Banner and Mrs. Brandon.

I walked over to one of the empty couches and waited till I could ask them about Bella.

"Do you know anything about Isabella Swan," I just spit out.

"Isabella Swan, the chief of the police's daughter. Very quiet, actually I never heard her talk, I don't know if she knows how to talk," Mr. Molina said with a shrug.

Strange, why haven't they tried to make her talk then if she hasn't talk?

"But she can talk, she did it in my class a few hours ago," I felt pretty proud over my self that I made her talk.

"Do you know anything else about her? She looked sick or something," I said with worry in my voice.

"Yeah, about that," Mr. Meyer started and then looked at his coffee, "We asked her a few month after she came here to Forks and she just shook her head and acted like there wasn't something wrong. If she wants help she comes to us, right?"

Wait, they haven't helped her since that and she has been her how long?

"How long have she been in Forks," I asked nonchalant.

"A year I think, her mom died and she had to move in with Charlie, her dad," Mrs. Brandon said.

Oh My God, these teachers are really stupid.

She can be dying and they wouldn't know because they think she will come to them.

Angry I stood up and walked to my car too go and talk to my father.

Think if she really is dying, wouldn't surprise me if that would be the case, but I would be sad, she's only seventeen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

When I come home I went to the bathroom and looked at my self in the mirror, even if I hated my own reflection I had to know what made Mr. Cullen react.

I looked like I've always looked like since I came here.

Ghostly white skin because of the lack of nutrition, deep circles under my eyes because of the lack off sleep, my skin tight over the bones because of the lack of food.  
A bruise on my left cheek was slightly visible, probably from this morning.

My body wasn't that graceful, I was very thin, 75 pound for my length witch was 5 foot and 6 inches isn't normal but there is nothing I can do about it.

I'm sure people think I am anorexic or something but they don't know the truth. I eat as much as I can, but when you eat less you suddenly aren't so hungry often.  
When you eat like normal, breakfast, lunch and dinner, maybe a snack in between, you are hungrier than them who don't eat.  
I think that is because when you eat like normal the body is used to get so much food every day. When you don't eat the body takes the food you get and are happy about that you at least have some nutrition.

I sighted and walked to my room too do my homework; I walked to my computer and turned it on.

While I waited for the computer to finish I went to my book shelf and took the _Romeo and Juliet_ book. I sat on the bed with my computer in front of me and open the "word" program.  
I started on my paper for the book and didn't stop till I heard the front door open and shut. I heard Charlie mumble something and a lady like voice giggle.

Oh no.

I hated when Charlie had his "friendly night visitors" here, but I also loved it, how weird it sound that is true. When he has his "visitors" here, I could eat without waiting for him, and he didn't beat me.

I waited an hour and then went down stairs to eat. The reason I waited is when Charlie and his friend comes home they often eat something and then drink a few glasses of whine, then go up stairs.

I hated to hear their voices when they had sex, and it often was all night, so I ate quickly and then stormed up to my room.

When I got to my room I closed the door and sat on the bed in front of my computer. I finished the paper I was working at and saved it.

I've always liked to write. It gives me some freedom and I kind of feel happy when I'm writing. Doesn't matter what I write, I can write a love story, a sad story, a school project, it doesn't matter, I just love to write. Mom always said I had a big imagination, and one day I want to become a writer or a journalist.

When the night came I couldn't sleep.

I was thinking about Edward Cullen the new handsome English teacher; I knew I shouldn't think of him at that way but he just seem so nice, not boring and stiff like rest of the teacher, unfortunately Tanya liked him too and I couldn't compete with Tanya…

Wait, compete with Tanya, what am I even thinking?  
It's against the rules to date a teacher, I really must have hurt my head badly when I tripped in the stairs half an hour ago.

I am such a klutz.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but it wasn't easy because of the noises from Charlie's room.  
Sleep didn't overcome me till early in the morning.

I woke up to the familiar "BEEP" from my alarm clock and sat up in my bed.

I shook the sleep from my eyes and walked to the bathroom, turned on the shower and stepped in. My strawberry shampoo smelled good and I took my time with massaging my scalp with it. After I showered I walked to my room and dressed in jeans, a tank top and a sweater.

I brushed my hair and teeth and putted my hair in a bun. I walked down the kitchen and looked at the clock, eight.

Oh hell no!

I'm going to be late, I took the fist thing I saw in the fridge, a fruit, and hurried to my truck and drove as fast as I could to school.

I skipped first lesson, it would be too embarrassing to come late. I walked to my locker and took my books, locked it and walked to the class room there my next class would be.

I was standing against the wall and waited for the clock to ring so I could go to class when I started to tremble. My knees gave out and I glided down the wall to the floor, and there I sat till the clock rang. I didn't had the strength to stand up just yet so I sat there on the floor with my head between my legs and tried to collect enough strength too stand up and walk inside the classroom.

The second bell rang and I stood up and swiftly walked to my table. As usually I didn't talk, just listen and worked in my Spanish book.

When lunch came I walked to the English room and prayed that Mr. Cullen wasn't there.  
If he is there I can't eat my apple, and I should eat something today. I walked in the classroom and for once I was lucky, it was empty.

I opened my bag and grabbed my apple, took a bite and almost moaned.

I had forgotten how `tasty´ apples are.

I ate my apple slowly, to save the sweet taste from the apple juice, to remember the flavor.  
Exactly when I finished my apple people walked in the class room,

Tanya and her _crew._

Tanya followed by Lauren and Jessica sat on their table and complimented each others pink finger nails.  
Sigh. Lucky for me the bell rang and I didn't need to listen on dumb, dumber and dumbest anymore.

Edward walked in the door and went straight to his desk, and then he turned around and coughed so he could have everybody's attention.

"Today you are going to write a story, it going to be at least five thousand words and the story is going to be about your life,"

Oh no, I can't write about my life and he are going to see if I don't write the truth.

"Or, you can write about anything else, but it has to be a trust worthy story."

Yes!

"You are going to start with it right now and you can work on it in class and I want it to be finished next week," he smiled and sat in his chair.

"You can start now," he said, still with a smile.

This is perfect. I can't write about my own life but…

I could write about my life but I change the names and say I made it up.  
I'm so fucking brilliant.  
I just hope no one will find out it's my life, then I will be so dead.  
Charlie will kill me.

I grabbed my pen and opened my book and started to write.

_Everyone doesn't live a happy life, everyone isn't okay even if they look okay on the out side._

_Some have problems that you can't fix and the solutions to the problem are different._

_The life you live are so difficult and excruciating that all you want is to get away._

_You can cut your self, you can take pills with some alcohol,_

_You can do both._

_I started to cut my self to ease the pain. I have done some thinking and maybe some pills and alcohol would be a good solution._

_Everyone will be better of without me…_

I wrote till the bell rang and I saw that I've already wrote a few papers.  
This story is good for me. I can tell everyone about my pain in a piece of paper, the abuse and the starving that have tormented me in over a year, and they won't even know.

I packed my belongings and walked to the door. Someone grabbed my shoulder, the shoulder the lamp had hit, and I hissed in pain.

I turned around and saw Mr. Cullen.

"Hello Bella," he said with a smile but I saw the worry for me in his eyes.

"Hello Mr. Cullen," I said and looked down to my feet.

"Call me Edward, I sound so old when you say Mr. Cullen. How are you?"

"Okay Edward, I'm just fine, thinking about my story," I smiled and hoped he would let me go so he wouldn't sense my lie.

(I'm a bad liar, that's one of the reasons I don't talk to anyone.)

I wasn't fine but no one will ever know that.

"Okay, hope you will finish it in time,"

"I think I will, I have already started and so far so good."

"That makes me happy to hear," he looked at his watch and sighed,

"You better go now if you don't want to be late," he said with a smile.

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning to."

I almost ran out of the classroom and went to my locker.  
I pulled out the biology books and walked to my next class, when I came to the class room everyone looked at me as I went to my table. I sat down and looked through the window, day dreaming again.

But this time I day dreamed of Edward, what if he was smart enough to figure out it is my life I was writing about?

What will he do if he finds out? Help me out of it or ignore it?  
Am I so worthless that no one would want to help me?

I know the answer on that question and the answer was painful, yes, I was so worthless.

That was why mom died, she didn't wanted to take care of me anymore, That is why Charlie treats me like he does, and honestly I deserve it.  
I do nothing else then to bring pain in other people's life.

The day ended fast and I drove back to Charlie's house. When I was there I walked out of the truck and walked to open the door with the key that was hidden on the porch.  
I opened the door and looked the door behind me again.

I turned around and met Charlie's fist, then everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It's really fun to write this story. hope you enjoy it too :)**

**don't forget to review, I love them all and respect all the ideas that you share **

**with me to make the story better.**

** - ronjatherose**


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note.

Some people think it's hard too se Charlie as the bad guy.

I didn't see it thought. Charlie is big and strong compared to Bella and I didn't want Jacob in this story, and Mike Newton is too much of a wimp to be able to abuse Bella.

Plus there is thousands or maybe millions children in the world that are being abused by their fathers, stepfathers, even mothers. So why is it so hard to believe Charlie as the bad guy now?

Just because he is the opposite too bad buy in SM's books?

(I don't own the characters in this story or SM books. I just own my thoughts and ideas for this story)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

After class I talked with Bella for a minute, I wanted to talk her more but both of us had classes to go to. I thought about the conversation between my father and I all day.

**Flashback**

_I drove to the hospital and walked inside to my father's office._

_He was a doctor in Forks hospital._

"_Dad I need help," I said and sat in the chair in front of his desk._

"_Sure son, what do you need help with," he said and looked concerned._

"_It's not about me or well it's about me too," I said in a rush._

"_What do you mean?" he asked confused._

"_It is about this girl in my class Isabella Swan – "_

"_Ah, the chief of police daughter, you have fallen in love with her."_

_What? Fallen in love? No._

_I like her and care for her best but I don't even know her._

"_No,"_

"_Okay, then what is the problem?" he said and looked me in the eye._

"_She kinda looks like a ghost"_

"_That isn't abnormal, some people just have a pale look."_

"_Yes but she is frightening thin and she doesn't talk to anyone, except me," i was kind of proud over that, that she picked me._

"_And I swear I saw a bruise on her cheek, this isn't normal," I said._

_He could see my fear in my eyes and sighed. _

"_What do you think is going on with her, son?"_

"_I don't know what I think but she can't feel so good, she looks like she is going to die any minute," I felt so powerless._

"_You know that the bruise, she could have tripped and fell on her head. And her being so thin can be something she is doing by choice. Maybe she have anorexic, I know that that is bad too, but don't make any hasted desiccations okay?"_

"_I guess you're right," sigh, "What can I do to help her?" I desperately wanted to help her._

"_If she is anorectic she probably is going to deny it. And if she say she is okay and you don't belive her, don't push it, let her come to you."_

"_Yeah, you are right, as always," I was defeated._

"_We're going to solve this," that was all he had to say._

"_Thanks dad," I said, stood up and went go._

**End flashback**

Bella said she was okay but I didn't believe her when Bella and I talked.

Just a minute before I asked her the question she hissed at me in pain when I weakly grabbed her shoulder. And I could see in her eyes she didn't tell the truth.

She wasn't a good liar, and when she was going to her other class she almost ran from me, like she was afraid I would ask her more questions.

After job I went to my parent's house instead of my own. My mom wanted to have a family dinner.

I walked inside and my sister Alice ran over to me and hugged me, she was very short, 5,4, and had short, black spiky hair. She loved shopping so it wasn't a surprise that she wore new clothes every day. Her husband Jasper followed after her slowly and smiled at me.

He had blond hair and blue eyes, and his dressing was matching Alice's, no surprise there either.

I walked in the living room to see Emmett lying in the sofa with Rosalie, his girlfriend. But they probably will marry each other very soon, they do everything together, they can't be separated.

Emmett looks really scary, he is big as a bear, but he also is like one.  
One big teddy bear.

Rosalie was beautiful. Not beautiful like a natural beauty, like a supermodel beautiful. She was perfect and every man wanted her, except me, Emmet thinks I'm gay.

"Hey bro," Emmet yelled and laughed, his booming voice filled the house.

I laughed with him and sat in the empty couch and watched TV.

"What are you watching?" I asked, I didn't recognize the TV show.

"Opera," he said and grimaced "Rosalie wanted to watch it," he said and kissed her.

"Boring," I stood up and walked over to the kitchen.

My loving and caring mother Esme stood in an apron and cooked.

Her caramel colored hair on her back, she turned around and looked at me with her wonderful blue eyes.

"Hello mom," I said and hugged her, "where is dad?"

"He is upstairs."

"Okay, want any help?"

I was the only man in the family who liked to cook, and it even taste good.

"Sure honey," she gave me an apron and let me do the vegetables.

After a couple of minutes Alice called after me, I looked at mom and she said it was okay to leave.

It reminded me of a little kid who asks for candy.

I walked to the living room and sat on the floor, the couches were occupied already.

"What did you want Alice?"I asked.

"Well you haven't been able to be with us lately, tell us about your work," she said excitedly.

"My job is like any teacher job, you know,"

"Yeah, students too fell in love with."

"Exactly," No, what? "No," I practically yelled.

"I knew it Jasper, Emmett pay up," she reached her hand out towards Emmett and he mumbled something and gave Alice 50 bucks.

"I knew you weren't gay," Alice said and giggled.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I don't _love_ her, but I like her and cares about her," I said and blushed.

"Ooh, Eddie boy blushes," Emmett boomed and laughed, his laugh made us all join in.

"Shut up," I finally said.

He just kept laugh.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, we have all been there," Alice said and smiled a sweet smile.

It made me smile back to her.

"DINNER," we all heard Esme call.

We walked to the kitchen and sat at the big table. Carlisle came down and walked in the kitchen as well.

"Mm, honey. It smells delicious," he said and kissed her.

"I hope it tastes as good as it smell then," she said with a smile.

I felt jealous of the others when I thought about that everyone else in my family have a partner here, someone to love and take care about, I want that to.

I sighed and looked down at my plate.

We all laughed and had fun while we ate. I loved my family, you can't have a better one.  
My family is always there for me and helps me, not everyone have people who can do that for you.

I'm truly happy.

An hour later we all sat and ate desert and played _monopoly_ when Carlisle's phone rang. He excused himself and left to talk in private, when he came back he was slightly paler in his face and it concerned me, what have happened?

"Carlisle what's wrong?" Esme asked before I could.

"That was from the hospital, it is an emergency and I have to go."

That happens all the time, why is this different?

"It's about Bella Swan," he said and answered my unspoken question.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hahaha, I'm mean to stop here I know.  
But after all, I am the devil in disguise.**

**I will keep updateing, If you keep reading.**

** - ronjatherose**


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note.

Here is the next chapter, hope you like it.

I'm going to Skåne today and isn't back until Monday.

Hope you will survive without a new chapter in a few days.

Promise to update when I'm home again. :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

I woke up when I heard someone yell at me. I shot my eyes open and wondered what had happened.

"What the hell," I said and tried to stand up but then someone kicked me in the stomach and I flew back at the floor. I gasped and looked up.

I saw Charlie, his face red from anger. Once again I tried to stand up without success.

I felt him kick me again, now at my ribs and I screamed in pain.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" he screamed and kicked me again but I just lay there.

"What do you mean?" I said weakly.

He kicked me again.

"You fucking know what I talk about," he grabbed my shirt and made me stand up and punched me in the stomach.

"I let you stay here," punch, "I give you a place to live," punch, "I give you food," punch, "I pay for your school." He punched me for the last time and threw me at the floor, I hit my head and a headache came almost immediately.

"And you thank me by stealing food?" he yelled and punched me in my face.

It hurt so badly, hurts everywhere bud I wouldn't give him the pleasure to see me cry.

But I screamed, that was nothing I could prevent from happening.

When things hurt you scream, but I try not to scream either but it is hard to keep it inside.

I tried to speak but no words came out. I was terrified, I was going to die.

Was he talking about the apple? It was a accident I just took the first thing in the fridge.

He grabbed my hair and slammed my head down at the floor.

I felt the darkness come and my eyelids became heavy.

I closed my eyes but Charlie kept kick and punch me.

Between the kicking's he told me that I was nothing put a pain, I was worthless. No one cared about me and I was better of dead. I slowly slipped in to unconsciousness and the pain disappeared.

It was like heaven.

I woke up and it felt like the pain was going to kill me. I sobbed quietly and just lay there, feeling sorry for myself. When I finally had the strength I dragged myself into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. I couldn't walk, I guess my leg was broken and every time I moved it felt like I was dying.

I called the hospital (a/n. in Sweden we call 112 to get to the police and from there get a ambulance, I don't know how it is in U.S.A or anything) to get a ambulance, I didn't want to die this way, not beaten to death.

An ambulance came when I was starting to get unconscious again, I knew I shouldn't close my eyes and let the darkness come but it was so hard to fight it.

I was so tired and there was so much pain, I would rather die, but as I said, I didn't want to die by gotten beaten to death.

Half way to the hospital the darkness took over and I didn't feel anything anymore.

My last thought was, `this is it…´

-------------------------------------------

CPOV

I drove to the hospital as fast as I could. Edward had feelings for this girl, the first girl Edward ever had feelings for that was more than friendship and he is twenty three years old.

When the nurse told me it was Bella Swan at the intensive fighting for her life and that I had to come, I said yes right away without second thoughts.

When I arrived at the hospital a nurse came to me and gave me what I needed to the operation.

Several hours later she was in a hospital room and was recovering.

Bella had inner bleedings, broken ribs, a broken leg, a punctured lung and a fracture in her head.

No one could find Charlie, he had turned off his phone and he wasn't home so I sat in the chair next to her bed and held her company.

Edward was right about that it was something wrong with her.

Her skin was almost white, she was so thin her ribs stuck out. She was 35 pounds underweight, if she doesn't start eating she will die. She is an anorectic even if it was on propose or not.

The deep circles under her eyes was almost black, she looked as she was dying,

Which she probably was.

After the operation I had called Edward and told him she would be fine, she would probably be a sleep for a few days so she could heal.

No one knows who did this to her, and it is impossible that she did it to herself.

Edward stopped by later, he had walked in the room and with one look at her he was fighting not to cry. I would react the same way.

I stood up so he could sit in the chair next to her bed. I walked out of her room and down the hall to my office so he could be with her in private. I had to figure out who did this to her, I'm sure Charlie would help me, he is going to kill the mother fucker who did this to her, I would want that if it was Alice in Bella's place, I want to do it now and I don't even know Bella.

--------------------------------------------------

EPOV

When I walked in to Bella's room I had to use all the strength in me to not cry.

She looked dead. She was so much skinner then I ever would have thought, she had bruises all over her body and all the machines connected to her body, it scared me.

But the thing that scared me the most was all the cuts on her arms.

The look of them made me want to cry, how can she have done this to herself?

Her beautiful arms, filled with scares. Scares from her soul, that showed on her arms.

Earlier today she had said she was fine and now she is lying in the hospital, recovering from a surgery. She had nearly died.

I don't know what I had done if Carlisle said she was dead when he called me instead of saying she would be fine.

I sat in the chair Carlisle recently sat in and laid with my arms on the table and my head rested on my arms. I whispered small loving things to her, I don't know if she could hear me but I did it anyhow.

"_Don't worry, I'm here."_

"_You're not alone; I will always be here for you."_

"_My sweet Bella, please get well."_

The last thing I said before I stood up and walked to find Carlisle was,

"_I love you my angel."_

And that was the truth. I figure it out when I sat at home and waited for Carlisle to tell me how she was. I wasn't going to survive if she was dead, even if I only talked to her twice, seen her twice and have class with her twice, but I already know she is my everything, my life.

I loved Isabella Swan

------------------------------------------------------------

**Review pretty reviews. **

**I love them all and becomes so happy when i read them. love you all**

** - ronjatherose**


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note.

Thank you for the amazing reviews. I love them all.

Q : How old is Bella, cause it seems weird that a 23 year old teacher would like a 17 year old girl,  
but if she was like 19 it wouldn't be so bad.

A : how do you say it in English? Love has no limits?

Age doesn't matter, if you find someone you love, the first thing you think about isn't the age. 3 girls in my class are together with guys that are 5 -7 years older than them. 2 of them are engaged and 1 of them lives together.

Anyhow here is the next chapter.

-----------------------------------------------

EPOV

I walked down the hall to Carlisle's office and once again sat in the chair in front of his desk.

He looked very thoughtful, I guess he also wanted to know who did this to Bella.

What kind of monster could do this to an angel?

She was so small and fragile.

The one who did this would pay.

"Do you have any idea who it could have been?" I asked Carlisle.

"No, we will just have to wait till she wakes up and tell us," he said and sighed.

"Carlisle you were right when I came yesterday," I admitted.

"I love her, I just didn't know yesterday."

"I know son," he said and smiled to me.

"How did you know?" I asked confused.

"Father knows," he said.

"Really?" I said doubtfully.

"Edward, when you came here yesterday you were very concerned about that woman, that was more than just friendship behind. That's why I was kinda scared when they called earlier and told me Isabella Swan was in the hospital."

"You knew I liked Bella Swan because I was concerned about her?"

"You have never noticed woman's before Edward, yes you have had lady friend but never any deeper emotions. I see more than friendship in your eyes when you talk about her."

Am I so easy too read? Can't I hide my emotions better than that?

Wow, that really sucks.

"Dad, even if I love her no one can ever know. It's against the school rules," how much I hate the school rules right now.

"Then you have a decision to do, are you going to help Bella Swan with her life and love her, or are you going to ignore the love you feel towards her and treat her like any other student?"

He looked in my eyes, waiting for an answerer.

"I love her so much to let her go, dad, I'm going to try and see if I can help her. Even if she doesn't love me back I will always be there for her," that was it, I've made my mind and no one can change it. I'm going to help Bella and later in the future I'm going to explain my love for her.

"Thanks dad," I really liked my father.

"You're welcome son, but we need to find out who did this to Bella," once again he looked thoughtful.

"Do you know who could have done it?" I asked, I was going to help and find the bastard.

"No, but she couldn't have done it by herself. She was brutally abused and it was diffidently a man who did this. The injures was too bad to be caused by a woman."

"We can't ask ever man in Forks about Bella even if there are not so many of them. We'll just have to wait till she tell us."

"I would tell us right? Who did this to her, she will say who it is, isn't she?"

"I don't know, it's not many people who tell who it was in cases like this."

"Why?" I asked, why wouldn't she tell us who it was so we could take care of her?

"Maybe they are scared or know the one who did it and even if that person has hurt you, you don't want that person to get in trouble."

"I hate the person who did this," I spoke my thought out load.

"Me too son, me too," he said and walked around his desk and patted my shoulder.

"Dad have you seen the cuts on her arms," I asked worried.

"Of course, and tragically she has done them to herself."

"Why?" I whispered, not load enough for Carlisle to hear.

"Edward you should go home, you have work tomorrow," he said and started walking to the door.

"Yeah, you're right, and thanks dad."

"No need to say thanks, good night, I call you tomorrow and tell you how she is," he said and smiled, I smiled back but both of us smiled sad smiles. This problem with Bella made everyone sad.

"Night dad," I said and walked to my car, always thinking of Bella.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------()

_-Next day in school-_

I sat in my desk and watched as my class wrote their stories.

I had Bella's class but the problem was that Bella still was in the hospital. She was still sleeping, with help by medicines or so called drugs, so she could heal.

But class wasn't the same without Bella. My eyes drifted off to Bella's table an it hurt too see it empty.

Dad called in lunch and told me she was doing fine. She has too be there rest of the week and then a week at home, but at least she wasn't in the hospital.

I was going too go to the hospital after work. I am really worried for Bella.

She is anorectic, have cuts on her arms and being abused and no one have noticed.

Isn't that impossible?

Someone must have noticed, Charlie must have.

He sees her everyday and eats with her. She can't hide the cuts all the time; she can't go around with long sleeves everyday, right?

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear the bell at first.

The students had rushed out from the classroom to their next classes.

I looked up and saw Tanya stand at the desk in front of me.

"Can I help you Ms. Denali?" I asked.

"Have anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?" what the hell come that from?

Why is she asking that?

"What do you want Ms. Denali?"

"Talk about you I guess," she said and once again batted with her eyelashes, "How old are you?"

"Tanya you should go now, or you will miss class," I said a little too harsh.

"Hmpf," she snorted and walked out off class.

Wow, how annoying a seventeen year old can be.

Rest of my classes wore pretty much the same. I have given every class the same essay, to write a story about their life or write a trustworthy story. It seemed like almost everyone liked this task, to write. You can write about anything and no one will judge you.

When it finally was three a clock I practically run to my car.

I have wanted to see Bella all day. I want to see her beautiful face, her full lips, and her long mahogany colored hair. I want to hold her small hand a talk too her, even if she can't hear me.

I want her to wake up and tell me who did this to her.

I went from happy to se her, to angry and sad about thinking about her abused in only a second.

After I had parked my car I almost ran in to the hospital in my eagerness to see Bella.

When I reached her door to her room I stood and watched her through the glass off the door.

She was sleeping and she looked so peaceful. Her skin already wasn't as pale as before, her lips was slightly redder, even her hair looked better and she had only been here almost two days.

"She looks better don't she?" I heard my father say.

"Yeah," was all I said.

"Have you find Charlie yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, he is home right now," Carlisle said and sighed.

"Why is he home?" I was a little angry now. Why was he home and not here with her?

"He had worked in Seattle the last couple days and hadn't gotten so much sleep. I guess this was too much for him," I could understand that, I probably would have done the same.

"When did he come?"

"About an hour ago, I don't think he will be coming back any time soon. He looked really tired," he said and looked at Bella.

"So I can go in?" I asked and nodded towards Bella.

"Of course son," Carlisle said and walked away.

I opened the door and stepped inside, carefully closed the door after me. Quietly I walked next to her bed and sat in the chair. I just sat there a long time and watched her, heard her breaths, the `beeping´ from the monitors and the nurses outside talking.

I took a deep breath and moved my chair closer to her.

"Can you hear me?" I whispered and looked at her face for any signs that she did. Nothing.

"You probably can't," I said and sighed.

"I want to help you my sweet Bella, take your pain away," I was close to tears now.

"I want to take care of you and love you and all the things you deserve," I whispered.

I kept looking at her face for any signs, but nothing ever happened. I sighed and leaned back in the chair. I looked over her body, she was still frightening thin. My eyes stopped at her arms.

I stared at her cuts and swallowed hard. The tears came again and I couldn't keep them away this time. I sobbed quietly and putted my head in my hand.

My thoughts were spinning, so many questions I hadn't answers to.

What have happened too her? Who did this? What make her think cutting was the only was out of this? Why didn't she come for help? Why haven't her father noticed anything?

When the tears stopped and I had putted my self together again I leaned closer again and took her small hand in mine.

The moment I touched her skin it was like an electric shock through my body. Bella must have felt it too because she moved a little. I smiled and kissed her hand. I carefully caressed it and thought that I could never do this if she wasn't unconscious. My eyes drifted to her scares and with my index finger I traced the lines of them. Some were long, others were short. Most of the scares were deep. I kissed her wrist and looked up at her face; a small smile was on her lips.

Did she hear me or did she feel what I did?

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**review and i will update faster, i would appreciate if you could tell me in a review what you think shoud happen in the story. I think i know the end of it, but i'm not sure.**

** - ronjatherose**


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note.

I'm sorry that it was so long between the update,

I have been in Finland with my class.

Here is the next chapter.

--------------------------------------------------

BPOV

Everything was black. I didn't see anything, didn't hear anything, didn't feel anything.

It was just me and the darkness.

I remember that I talked in the phone, then I don't remember.

So frustrating. I want to know what have happened. Have they figured it out? Are they going to take Charlie away?

Even if I was scared for Charlie and he almost beat me to death he is still the only family I have left.

Maybe I'm already dead. Is this the way it is to be dead? Just me and the darkness? I thought I at least was going to heaven. I'm I not worthy heaven?

Slowly I started hearing mumble in the background. It was like a dream, a dream without pictures just weak voices. Suddenly I was overwhelmed by the darkness once again. I gave in to it and fell asleep. When the darkness disappeared again I couldn't open my eyes. I could now hear and feel but not see. It was like my eyes were glued together.

There was a really annoying `beeping ´sound nearby. I wanted it to stop but I couldn't talk.

Frustrated I relaxed and just listened. Surprisingly I heard someone breathe. The person who was here was very close to me. I could feel that someone's breath on my skin.

The person started whisper something. The voice was familiar but yet unknown.

"_Don't worry, I'm here."_

It was a male voice, but not my fathers. The voice sounded like velvet, I could listen to it all the time. It sounded like music, even in a whisper.

"_You're not alone; I will always be here for you."_

Who was he talking to and who was he? I would have remembered that voice if I heard it before, right? If he were talking to me, then did he know what have happened?

And he said that I wouldn't be alone. I will always be alone, I'm worthless and no one cares about me. I should be happy Charlie let me live with him.

"_My sweet Bella, please get well."_

He was talking to me. Who was it? Why did he say `my sweet Bella´?

Do I have a stalker that is here to finish what Charlie begun? Creepy.

But he wanted me to get well, than he must care for me.

NO. Don't think that.

No one cares about you; you are forever going to live in loneliness. Don't think anything else.

"_I love you my angel."_

Wait, what? _I love you?_ Who is this person for the hundred of time? Why does he lie to me like this? I have feelings; it hurts to hear someone say that Ì love you´ when you know that's impossible.

I heard him stand up and leave.

No, please don't leave. I don't want to be alone.

I didn't want to be alone. If Charlie comes then something bad will happen, I don't know what, but I'm sure it can't be good.

The only thing you could hear now was the annoying beeping. I wanted to smash that thing in a wall.

The person with velvet voice didn't come back that night, only a few nurses walked in and out of my room. I drifted of to sleep every now and then; my dreams were dreamless but yet frightening.

I always dream when I sleep, I like my dreams. I can get away in my dreams, but like now, when I don't dream, when everything is black, I'm alone.

I'm nowhere. Now one is here for me like someone always is in my dreams. When I need help in my dreams or need comfort someone is there. Now I'm alone, and I'm afraid of loneliness.

One time I woke up to voices. I recognized one of them, my father.

My body froze and I listened to the conversation.

"I have worked in Seattle the last couple days, I have no idea who could have done this," I heard my father say.

"We will find who ever did this to her chief Swan," I heard the other voice said.

"Sure, sure," Charlie sighed.

"Do you want to be with her alone?" the other voice said.

"No thank you Dr. Cullen," Charlie said.

"Why not?" the voice I presume was Dr. Cullen said in a surprised ton.

"I haven't slept so much these days and I need to rest before I can take care of this," Charlie said.

"I understand, come back when you have slept for awhile," Dr. Cullen said.

Then I heard their footsteps, walking away.

Dr. Cullen.

Mr. Cullen.

Edwards father? What a coincident.

Edward was a teacher and his father a doctor. Wonder why he didn't become a doctor. With his father as a doctor it shouldn't have been so hard with the education or finding a job.

Strange.

It wasn't long after Dr. Cullen's and Charlie's conversation I heard someone open the door to my room. I guess someone closed it before. The person who just came walked to the chair that was beside my bed. It seemed like the person who was here just sat in the chair, what he or she was doing I didn't know because I still couldn't open my eyes or talk. I could just lay here and listen to my surroundings. I couldn't feel any pain and that I was kinda glad for.

"Can you hear me?" that velvet voice I now love whispered.

YES! Yes, I wanted to scream.

"You probably can't," he said and sighed.

Oh! Yes I can hear you. If I just could talk.

Suddenly something hit me. I recognized that voice. The last sentence he said in a normal tone.

It sounded like… like Edward?

Why would Edward be here? I knew that that voice was familiar. It was Edward.

But he was my teacher, what did he mean with all those things he said last time? That he would always be here and that he loved me. Does he really think that he love me and are willing to be by my side?

"I want to help you my sweet Bella, to take your pain away," his voice broke in the end.

"I want to take care of you and love you and all the things you deserve," his voice was barely a whisper. It sounded like he was going to cry.

He wanted to take care of me, but could I ever trust someone again? Could I trust a man? They can overpower you, they can hurt you, why should you trust them?

But it was something about Edward that made me feel safe.

He didn't talk for awhile, but then I heard silent sobs. Oh no!

Is Edward crying? No. Angels shouldn't cry, they shouldn't be sad. Why is he crying? What happened? Was he crying because of me? Did he really care for me?

The sobs stopped after a few minutes and he took my hand in his, but when our skin meet it felt like jolt of electricity shot through me. It didn't hurt, it was a nice feeling. Then I felt his lips on my hand and my breath stopped for a second. He slowly caressed my hand, played with my fingers. My feelings for him were so strong and unfamiliar. I really liked him but it was wrong. He was my teacher and I was his student. Could it really work out if we had a relationship? I knew the answer to that question.

No, no it couldn't. But for now I really don't care, I'm too happy for the moment to care, I want to keep this feeling. His finger traced the scares on my arm. No one had ever seen them before. He kept examine my scares for a while then kissed my wrist. He had accepted my scares. He didn't matter if I looked like a freak; he still accepted it and it made me feel kind of loved. Like someone actually cared for me. That made me wants to shout and sing, to smile the brightest smile in the world and hug someone, even if I have some problems with people touching me.

He sat in the chair next too me and just held my hand for a long time. He held my hand close to his face and I could feel his breath on my hand. I have never felt so safe before like I do now. It feels like everything finally is going to be okay, that I don't have to worry anymore.

It felt so good with him next to my, but good things never last. I don't know how long he had held my hand but after what felt just a few minutes he laid my hand down on the bed. I didn't want him to let go. When our touch separated the horrible feeling that I will die soon, that Charlie will come and kill me, came back. I didn't want to die yet, not now when someone perhaps cares about me, if only just as a friend. My heart rate picked up and the beeping sound became louder and closer.

"Beep, beep, beep, beep"

It reminded about a fire alarm. Just a few second after the beeping became unstable, Edward toke my hand again.

"Shh," he `hushed´. My heart rate was almost normal thanks to his touch and I felt safe once again.

I heard someone come through my door and walked fast up next to my bed.

"What happened?" Dr. Cullen I recognized at the voice.

"I don't know dad," Edward said, still holding my hand.

"I was just going to get some coffee so I laid her hand on the bed and then she started to panicking," he said and gently caressed my hand.

"Hmm," Dr. Cullen said.

"What dad?" Edward asked, sounding concerned.

"Nothing special," he said.

"Carlisle," Edward whined.

"Okay. Edward I think she trust you and when you are gone she feels alone. With you Bella feels safe."

Yes. That's exactly how it feels.

"Are you sure dad?" Edward asked. He didn't sound convinced.

"Let go of her hand and see how she reacts," Carlisle said, sounding amused.

No, don't go. I don't want to be alone. I started panicking again. I don't want to be alone, not now, never.

"You see?" Carlisle said.

"She can hear us?" Edward whispered.

"Of course."

It was silent a long time before Edward talked again.

"So can I go anytime soon?"

He wants to leave? He doesn't want to be here with me? Did he lie when he said all those things? I should have known he didn't like me, not like I like him, not even as a friend. I should have known. I'm worthless and mean and a pain. I can never be good enough for anyone. Tears formed behind my eyelids. Threatening to fall down, I did everything I could so they wouldn't fall, but one tear betrayed me and fell. I wanted to wipe that tear away but I still couldn't move, but instead someone else did it. A cool hand was on my cheek and took away the tear with his thumb.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. Please don't cry," Edward pleaded but that only made me want to cry more. My tears fell and I couldn't stop them this time. I didn't _try_ to stop them this time.

Edward desperately tried to wipe my tears away.

"Shh, it's okay, I won't leave you, Shh," he stroked my hair with one hand and my cheek with the other. After a few minutes I stopped crying and calmed down.

I was calm on the outside but on the inside I was screaming. Just because he said he wouldn't leave doesn't mean he like me, maybe he just stay so I wouldn't be upset, he maybe want to go home till his girlfriend or wife. There is another reason why we never can be something else than just `teacher and student´ to each other. He probably has a girlfriend, or a wife.

He kept caress my cheek and hair and I suddenly was tired. I was about to fall asleep when the door to my room opened and closed with a `BANG´ and I heard Charlie's voice.

"What the hell is going on here?" he said in a deadly voice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm kind of out of ideas on this story, so I wouldn't mind some help with ideas.**

**I've got some really good ideas, thank you so much.**

**Don't forget to review.**

**- ronjatherose**


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note.

Sorry for waiting so long with the update.

School's almost over and I had trouble with this chapter.

This chapter isn't one of my best but I hope it is good enough.

(Don't own anything)

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie's POV

After I left that little, little… worthless piece of crap, to die I went to Seattle and checked in on a motel. It felt so good to beat her and then leave her to die. She can't be my daughter. My daughter would never be so worthless, ugly, stupid and so many more things. The best thing with beating her is that no one can help her. HAHA!

I'm the chief of police so she can't go to the police; it's her word against mine. Guess who they would believe. And she hasn't any friends; she has no one except me. And she makes it easy by hurt her because she doesn't even try to fight back, but maybe she is smart enough to understand that if she fight back it will only be worse. I walked in to my room and lay on the bed, started the TV and watched the game. After an hour the game was over and I went out to by some bears.

I came back to my room and lay on the bed. I finished the bears in one hour and then drifted of to sleep.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- --- --- --- ---

When I waked up the next day the TV was still on and my head was hurting. I sat up and watched the clock.

Twelve in the afternoon. Had I really slept for so long?

I got dressed and walked out of my room. I went to the dinner across the street and ordered an omelet. While I ate my omelet in peace I wondered if Isabella, or as she says `_Bella´, _were dead yet. She should be. When I left her she already looked dead. I wondered how long I had to wait before I could go home and find my daughters dead body and pretending to grieve her death. The hard part is that I have to cry on her funeral. How the hell could I cry over someone that only had brought pain in my life?

Before I went back to my hotel room I went to the liquor store and bought a bottle of whisky and decided that I would return back home tomorrow, by then she have to be dead.

()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()

_-Next day when Charlie gets home-_

While I drove home I whistled on a cheerful melody. I just felt so happy. My highest wish was going true. And I who thought the Gods hate me, that they did that Isabelle had to live with me to punish me. What have I ever done wrong? Or should I say what had I done to deserve that?

No nothing really fits what I try to explain. But anyway the Gods must love me now because when I drove up to the house everything was quiet. Not a sound.

Her ugly truck, that was perfect for her if you look on their looks, was still in the same spot it was before I left two days ago. I waked out of the cruiser to the house. I opened the door, it was open, exactly as I left it. I didn't hear any breath, which means if I take only a few steps forward I will see her lifeless body on the floor.

I took the few steps forward and nearly fainted when the shock came. Her body wasn't there. _She_ wasn't even there. Just a lot of blood and traces of blood in to the kitchen, I walked to the kitchen and saw the phone on the floor. the phone which normal was white was now red. Red of blood,_ her_ blood. Disgusted I picked up the phone and called a few people. After a couple of minutes I found out that she was in the hospital. When they said that she was in the hospital I thought,

_Phew! She is in the morgue._ And I was happy. But that changed quickly when they said she was recovering from a surgery.

The Gods really have to hate me, I couldn't even kill a fucking teenager and I am only forty and a cop, even a kid could have killed her, she's so tiny and weak, she got that from her mother.

I drove to the hospital and want to find her room. I meet Dr. Cullen in the hall and asked him about Isabella. He should know where I can find her, and he did. I followed him around the hospital and suddenly we stopped outside a door. I looked inside and there laid Isabella.

She had a lot of machines connected to her body and it looked like she was dying. I hoped that was the case.

"Is she dying?" I asked Dr. Cullen. I had to know if I was lucky or not.

"Oh, no," Carlisle said, "She is in a pretty bad state, but she's alive," he said with relief in his voice.

_Not for long,_ I thought.

He told me about her injuries and that she was an anorectic. Well that was good news. I could starve her to death and say she wouldn't eat.

"She was brutally abused, do you have any idea who could have done this," Carlisle asked.

"I have worked in Seattle the last couple days, I have no idea who could have done this," I said and forced my words to sound sad.

"We will find who ever did this to her chief Swan," Carlisle said with a determined look in his eyes. I have known Carlisle for many years and he have solved cases like this before, but not this time.

"Sure, sure," I sighed.

"Do you want to be with her alone?" he said and looked through the glass in Isabella.

"No thank you Dr. Cullen," I said politely. I didn't ever want to see her.

"Why not?" Carlisle looked confused that I didn't want to see her.

"I haven't slept so much these days and I need to rest before I can take care of this," I explained quickly.

"I understand, come back when you have slept for awhile," Dr. Cullen said.

I nodded and quickly walked out of there.

While I drove home once again I thought about how I would do now. Once again I had to take care of that little bitch. I went home and slept a few hours, I was really tired after I had to clean up in the living room and kitchen. I showered and then went to the hospital. I didn't want to go to the hospital, I wanted to be at home, watching TV, lie in my bed and relax, I could never do that anymore.

When I got to the hospital I walked slowly towards her room, it wasn't till I was outside her door I heard voices in there. I listened carefully, trying to figure out who was in there.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. Please don't cry," a voice I didn't recognized pleaded. Who the fuck was he talking to? He had to be talking to Isabella, but I don't understand why he sounds so sad about that she's crying. I would have laughed if I made her cry.

"Shh, it's okay; I won't leave you, Shh," what the fuck. Does she have friends now? Have she woken up and told them what have happened? Do they believe her?

I was lost in my thoughts for a minute till I finally understood, she have someone that fucking cares for her. Anger rose inside of me, I slapped the door open and saw a _boy _bend over Isabella protectively and caressed her cheek.

She really had someone who cared.

"What the hell is going on?" I said in a deadly voice. The anger and fear mixed together when the boy kept caressing her cheek and looked at me with cold eyes. He wasn't scared of me and wasn't willing to let her go.

I heard a beeping sound in the background. It was like a fire alarm going of but I didn't care enough to pay more attention to the sound.

Carlisle, who I hadn't noticed till now waked towards me.

"Nothing interesting," he said calmly, "My son Edward here just stepped by to say hello," Carlisle continued and smiled.

"Yeah, 'cause that was really what it looked like he was doing," I hissed.

No one said anything it was quiet except for the damn beeping.

"Edward I think it's time to go, Bella needs rest," Carlisle said and begun to walk out. _Edward_ didn't move an inch. After a while he hesitantly stood up after whispered something in her ear, and walked out. I stood by the door a few minutes and before I left I walked to her and leaned to her ear and whispered,

"Don't even think that someone actually cares for you, no one can _ever _care for someone so worthless, ugly and stupid like you." I saw a single tear on her cheek as I walked out of her room and I went to my car with a smile on my lips.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**thanks for your ideas, and thanks for reading my story :)**

** - ronjatherose**


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note.

SUMMER VACATION.

School is finished and doesn't start first in august.

I'm so happy ^^

Just felt like saying that.

Anyhow here is the next chapter ;)

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

Bella had calmed down when Charlie came. Maybe she even had fallen asleep, but when Charlie had come through the door and she heard his voice her heart rate increased again. **(a/n - thank you stacie23103 for the idea)**

It was like when she was panicking when I was letting her hand go. I kept caress her cheek, trying to calm her but nothing worked. I looked at Charlie with cold eyes. She was the one upsetting her, it wasn't good for her heath, that much I knew.

I saw anger and fear in his eyes, but why he was afraid I couldn't understand. When Carlisle said I had to go I wanted to glare at him the way I had to Charlie. I didn't want to leave this angel of mine.

I hesitantly stood up and whispered in her ear `I love you my sweet Bella, nothing can change that and never forget that´ and walked out of her room, my mind still on Bella. It was hurting me so bad to go, not only cause I loved her, because her heart rate still hadn't slowed down. I drove home, still thinking of Bella, my beautiful Bella. Even if she doesn't know that I love her and she maybe don't love me back, I will always be there for her. And she will always be _my_ Bella.

This feeling I have for her is so strange for me. I have never felt it before. It makes you strong and vulnerable at the same time. It's pretty scary because I have always felt that I'm strong and secure but around Bella I'm almost the opposite. I would do anything for her, even if she told me to jump of a cliff, I would do it. I don't know what to say do her when I'm around her, and I always know what to say in any situation. The only problem I have now when it's about my love towards Bella is that I'm her teacher. And that is a very big problem. I had no idea how I would solve this, and then I mean everything, our relationship (if we would ever have one), Bella in the hospital, Bella abused, Charlie.

There was something about Charlie. Why was he so angry, and why was he scared. Bella seemed a little scared for him, no correct is, she was scared to death of him.

A child shouldn't be afraid for there fathers, they are the one that take cares of you and protect you. But now I'm here and can do that if Charlie can't do that task correctly, which he probably can't cause Bella is in the hospital.

With my thoughts still spinning in my head I headed to bed. It had been a long day and I needed sleep to have the strength to be around all the students in school, some of those kids are just really annoying.

.----------------------------------------------------

BPOV

After I'd Charlie's voice my heart started beating so fast I thought for a second it would jump out of my chest. Edward tried to calm me down but it didn't work.

I was scared to death and I don't think I ever had been so scared like I was at that moment.

Charlie was the chief of police and if he wanted to he could make Edward's life a living hell. Charlie knows that I have no one who cares for me and he used that to advantage. I had no one to trust, that means no one to tell about mine and Charlie's `situation´.

Now I had someone who cares, I hope. Edward.

At least that it was he is saying time and time again. That he cares for me and love me. That he would never leave me. And after some time, I started to believe him. I know I shouldn't, it would break me later, but it was so hard to not believe him.

I also wanted to believe him, with all of my heart. The last person who cared for me was my mother, my loving and caring mother. It feels like an eternity since I saw her. Since she died and I had to move here, no one has ever cared for me and that is the only thing I wanted so, to believe Edward is easy.

My fast beating heart didn't slow down either when Carlisle said that Edward and he should go. Edward didn't do anything that showed he would leave me and that made me believe his words more. After a few minutes he hesitantly left my side after have whispered ear `I love you my sweet Bella, nothing can ever change that and never forget that´.

I didn't want him to go; I wanted him to stay to protect me from Charlie. I don't want to die, not now when I have found someone that cares, someone I like.

Edward left and then I heard someone walk towards me and stopped at my left side at the bed and whispered "Don't even think that someone actually cares for you, no one can _ever _care for someone so worthless, ugly and stupid like you," I recognized the voice at once. Charlie.

The pain I felt when I heard his words was bigger then the pain I felt when he beat me and left me to die. And the reason I felt pain for his words is cause they are true. Why should Edward actually care for me? He just says it to make me feel better. And who could anyone ever care or like someone so worthless, useless, ugly, unattractive and stupid like me?

The only thing I like and appreciate with Charlie is that he always tells me the truth. I should thank him or that, for being the one to tell me the truth.

Mom always told me I was beautiful, the smartest girl in our family, that I was the person she loved the most in the whole world. I see now after I moved to Charlie that she just said those things because she felt sorry for me, she didn't want to tell me how ugly I really was, am, cause I was her child and she didn't want me to be sad.

Bella, beautiful in Italy, I guess they picked the wrong name.

Tears were running down my cheeks and that was how I fell asleep, with tears on my cheeks and with a headache.

I dreamt that Edward was in my room, next to me in my bed. I was lying on my stomach and Edward's hands were slowly caressing my back that was full of bruisers. My back was practically purple and black instead of ghostly pale. He was lying on his side, close to me; he had a loving and worrying look in his eyes as he watched me. It looked as I was sleeping and I was surprised that I and Edward was lying in my bed, in my room, at Charlie's house and looked so relaxed. It was like Charlie wasn't there anymore, in the house, 'cause if he was I wouldn't look so relaxed. I was also surprised over that I dreamt of Edward, in my bed, god so embarrassing, but apart from that I liked the dream. I really like Edward, even if I don't know him, and the fact that he is my teacher, I like him.

When I woke up something felt different, I couldn't say what it was but something was it. It was like I was `lighter´. Like I wasn't so heavy anymore, I slowly opened my eyes and starred at a white ceiling. It was so light in the room. I immediately closed my eyes and groaned. Couldn't they have turned the lights off?

I opened my eyes again and looked around me; I was definitely in the hospital. Everything was in a white color and the bed was really uncomfterble. I could see, hear and feel now, that means that I felt some of the pain. I guess they have got me something for the pain.

I opened my mouth to speak but my throat hurt. I really could use a glass of water.

I opened my mouth to speak once again and got out a weak 'hello'. No one could hear me, my voice was barely a whisper. I tried to sit up but I was too weak. I sighed loudly and relaxed.

After a few minutes a handsome young doctor walk in, he had blond hair that reminded you of the sun. His blue eyes were beautiful but looked sad.

"Hello, Ms. Swan. How are you feeling?" he asked and checked the machines beside my bed.

"Bella," I said with strained voice, "And I'm fine."

"Okay Bella, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen and I need to know if you are hurting so I can fix it and you can heal," Carlisle said calmly.

Aha! So this is Edward's father.

"My throat hurt and I have a small headache and it hurts when I breathe," I said and looked away.

"Your throat can w fix with some water," he smiled and a nurse came in with a cup of water. I finished the water in second and my throat was already better. I smiled and thanked the nurse.

"And the problem you have with breathing is because of the injuries you have. When you came here a few days ago you had inner bleedings, broken ribs, a broken leg, a punctured lung and a fracture in your head."

Wow. That explains why it hurts to breathe.

"As your doctor Bella I have to know what happened to you," Carlisle said firmly.

What had happened to me? Did he really need to know that? I guess he did. But the important question is which explanation I should say. I needed one trustworthy lie and it had to be a good one.

I tried to think really fast, trying to come up with an explanation that he would believe.

Not the easiest task.

Carlisle looked me in the eye when he said the next thing.

"We already know what have happened, you just have to say who did it and confirm that our theory is true."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**you know what to do ^^ **

** review**

** - ronjatherose**


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note.

Sorry for the short chapter, I have had some problem with my fantasy lately,

But that's not going to stop me.

And thank you so much for the amazing reviews, I love them all, I love _you_ all who have written them :)

------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

He knew? He said `confirm _our_ theory´, who are they, how many knows? But they really can't know right? They said theory, which means they are just guessing, they don't know anything about what have happened. And he also said that they don't know who did it. They can never know what have happened to me or who have done it. You don't do that to family, to people you love.

That's right, I still love Charlie, he is my father and I don't have any right to hate him. It is my own fault that he treats me like this, he just have to express his feeling somehow, and I am the only one there. If I could have been a good daughter then I could have had a normal life. I should have cleaned more often, cook dinner and never complain about being hungry. If there is any food left then I can eat, and I should be happy for that. That is exactly what I'm going to do when I get home, be a better daughter.

I wanted to go home now, I didn't want to answer the question, I could lie sometimes and people believed me, but I hated to lie, I felt so guilty afterwards.

"Yeah, I think your theory is true," I said with my head low.

"Really?" Carlisle asked confused.

"Yes, I'm really clumsy and I fell down the stairs, I'm so embarrassed," I said and blushed.

"You fell down the stairs?" you could hear in his voice that he didn't believe me.

"Yes, you see I was really tired, I hadn't had so much sleep so when I was going to get something to eat before I could rest I tripped and fell down the stairs."

"Uh huh, so what did you trip on that made you fall?" Carlisle asked, by now he had a pen and paper in front of him and wrote everything I said down.

"Like I said, I am very clumsy, I fell on my own feet," I couldn't look him in the eye, or he would know I was lying so I looked away. I hated lying, but I had to do it for the family, the only family I had left, Charlie.

Carlisle was quiet so I looked at him to see what he was doing, that was a mistake. He was looking me right in the eye and I couldn't look away.

"Wasn't that your theory?" I asked quietly and swallowed loudly.

"You falling down the stairs?" Carlisle said and I nodded.

"Bella, I need you to tell me the truth, the injuries you had, the injuries that are healing right now, it is impossible to have them if you just fall down the stairs. I want to help you, you _need_ help Isabella, let me help you."

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

What the hell should I do now? I have to lie better.

"Well that is what I remember. I fell down the stairs, I don't remember the pain I just drifted of to unconsciousness and then when I woke up I called 911," I said firmly and looked him in the eye.

"Are you sure?" he seemed to buy it, or he is just a good liar himself.

"Of course I am," I said offended.

"Ok, but we are going to figure out what have happened to you, I promise."

Sure you are, I thought with sarcasm.

----------------------------------------------.

Carlisle's POV

Bella was lying, she knew I knew she was lying but she still kept doing it. Why does she lie? Is she afraid of the person who did it? Or does she honestly don't remember?

Oh. It's so frustrating. I want to help her; I need to help her, If not for her sake, then for Edward. He actually likes this young woman. I don't know how strong his feeling for her is, but at least he is feeling something. I need to know who did this to her. I know she has been abused, not just what have happened a few days ago, the bruises she had showed that some of them were weeks old, some were healing others had been made recently. I felt sorry for the poor girl, what had she done to deserve this.

It wasn't many people who could have done this, if you think about it. She hasn't any friends, and no boyfriend, and the person who did this had to be a man and be with her everyday to be able to do this. It was only one person who this could be Charlie. I really didn't want to believe it, it can't be him. He is the chief of police for Christ sake. He couldn't be so cold hearted and do this to his own daughter, could he?

With a sigh I leaned back in my chair and called Edward.

RING. RING. RING.

"Hey dad, is something wrong," Edward answered, sounding concerned.

"No of course not, hope I don't disturb you or anything, I just wanted to say that Bella is now awake," I said with another sigh, I didn't like that she was lying to me before.

"Is she okay," he asked quickly.

"Yes she is, you don't need to worry."

"Then why do you sound so down?" he asked, now worried.

"I asked her about how she got her injuries," I paused.

"And what?" he said impatiently.

"She is lying, and I don't know what to do to make her say the truth."

"Maybe I can come and ask her, maybe she would tell me," he sounded hopeful.

"Edward I think that the last person she probably want to see now is her English teacher," I really didn't want to scare her now. If her teacher comes, then the possibility for her to think that he is only there for him to find out who did this to her is pretty big, even if that is the reason he wants to come now, he isn't just there to know who did this, he really cares for her.

"Oh," he said disappointed, "Why?"

"What do you think she will be thinking when you come here, her teacher and her doctors son, and only asks her about what have happened to her, just a few minutes before me?"

"That I just want to now who did this, not that I came because I like her," he said quietly.

"Exactly."

"I guess I understand I cant come now, but perhaps I can come later? When she sleeps," once again hopeful.

"Sure Edward," I said and smiled.

I was sitting in my chair and looking at the pictures of Bella that I took when she was unconscious. The pictures of her injuries and bruisers and cuts that was all over her body, the only evidence that she didn't fall down the stairs, that she couldn't have fallen down the stairs. Why she are protecting the person who did this to her, I don't understand, he have hurt her, badly, and she keeps protecting him. The question is, is she protecting him out of love or fear? Maybe both?

With a frustrated sigh I stood up and walked to the hospital cafeteria. It was dinner time and I couldn't go home tonight to my loving wife and have dinner 'cause I still had a lot to do at the hospital, and I couldn't go till Edward came here, I had to let him in to Bella's room. When I got to the cafeteria I bought a sandwich and a coffee and then walked back to my office to look coser on the pictures of Bella's injuries.

--------..--..-------..--..-----

EPOV

At eight a clock Carlisle called me and said that they had put Bella to sleep and that If I still wanted to come, I could. After dad told me it I grabbed my car keys, and ran to the door, eager to finally see my sweet love again. Bella.

In just a couple minutes I was at the hospital, thanks to my driving, and walked to Carlisle's office. He waked with me to Bella's room and he told me that she probably couldn't hear me now like she could before. I didn't question this, I just nodded and said goodbye to my father before I slowly made it to Bella's bed and sat on the chair I had made my self comfortable in the last couple of days. I watched her sleep, I didn't talk to her. At that moment I hadn't any words for the beautiful angel before me.

Even with the bruisers and cuts, the bandages on her body there the injuries needed pressure she was the most beautiful creature I'd seen. I sat there with her a few hours, breathing in her sent and then left to go home and get some sleep. But even if I weren't with Bella my mind was always on her, so of course my dreams were always about the angel sent from heaven, named Bella.

My sweet love.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Once again thank you for the reviews, I love them so much.**

** - ronjatherose**


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note.

Here is the next chapter, I hope you will like it :)

--------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

A week. It has been a week since I woke up at the hospital, and now I could go home. I couldn't go to school yet, not till next week. Charlie had wanted me at home so I could be home the last week instead in the hospital, but I had to be at bed all the time and eat everyday like you should.

I was afraid to go home and be alone with Charlie, but I also hate hospitals and want to go home there I could be alone. Charlie had been frightening nice and kind to me in the hospital, it was only that one time when he first came to se me he hurt me, and that was not physically. I was even more afraid of him now then before cause before I knew when he would hurt me, you could judge on his temper, now I'd never know. He was always kind and caring now, I couldn't tell why he was like this to me, he had never been like this before.

I was still very weak so when Charlie had drove us home he had to carry me in to the house. He laid me down in my bed and hugged me before he went down stairs again. He was like the dad I thought a dad should be. I lay in my bed and looked at the white ceiling. I couldn't get up and get a book to read 'cause of my leg and I didn't have enough strength. I sighed and looked at my alarm clock on my night stand. It was 12 in the afternoon, a Monday. I have always hated Mondays, you had to go to school, clean the house, and get beaten when Charlie comes home from work, and that is the day when he is angriest because he has to get up I the morning and go to work. But everything seemed different today, everything.

I heard Charlie walk up the stairs, my body froze and I listened where he was going. Just because Charlie hadn't done anything yet, I was still afraid. A few moments later Charlie walked in to my room and sat on my bed. He held a bowl in his hands and it wasn't till then I felt that I was hungry. He gave me the bowl and I smelt the chicken soup. I looked up at him confused, was he giving me food? He must have fallen down the stairs for real and hit his head.

"For me?" I asked and looked at the soup.

"Of course, honey," he said and smiled.

He have most definitely hit his head if he is smiling at me, the only time I've seen him smile is when he abuses me, and he said honey, now I'm really scared.

"Erhm, thanks," I started eating the soup.

"Well the doctor said I should start feeding you," he laughed.

I didn't answer I just sat in my bed and ate my soup.

"So what did you say to Dr. Cullen?" Charlie asked and I looked up. What did he mean?

"I don't understand, what do you mean with what I have told Dr. Cullen?" I was confused.

Charlie sighed and his eyes turned cold, like they normally are.

"What did you say to Carlisle about your injuries, did you tell them it was me," his voice was calm but I knew he was frightened and angry that I may have told them the truth.

"N-no," I stuttered, "I would never, ever –"

"No? Then what did you tell them? Why did Carlisle ask me if I would know who could have abused you if you didn't tell that someone had did this to you?" he said and I looked down my body to see cuts, bruisers and bandage all over my body. I looked in his eyes and saw that the old Charlie was back, and I was scared.

"I-I do-don't know, I didn't say anything," I said and felt tears forming in my eyes.

"Your lying," he screamed in my face.

"No, I promise I'm telling you the truth," I cried.

"Then what did you say?" he screamed once again.

"That I fall down the stairs," I mumbled.

"Huh? I didn't hear that."

"That I fall down the stairs," I screamed.

"Are you sure that is the truth?" he said darkly.

"Yes," I sobbed.

"You know, the last person who lied to me mysteriously disappeared. People looked for him but he was no where found. A week later they found him, in his own back yard. He was hanging in a tree naked, his eyes were gone, he had a hole in his head and his 'manhood' was, chopped of. Are you still sure that you are telling me the truth? Think about it," and with that he left me and went down stairs. I was left alone, scared as hell. I know Charlie is capable of doing something like that, and I don't want to experience it. I felt sorry for the man who had died; I guess it was a painful death for him. I had lost my appetite so I put the bowl next to me on the night stand, sighed and lay down and closed my eyes.

What had I done to deserve this life? I didn't want this life.

Not once had I seen or met Edward at the hospital. No one talked about him either. I was beginning to think that maybe it all just was a dream. Maybe it all was my imagination that he cared and loved me, that he was there and comforted me, wiped my tears away. Was I so desperate for company that I made it all up?

It felt like I was going to cry and I didn't want to fight them this time. I fell asleep with tears running down my cheek and thoughts about Edward.

-----------------------------------------------------------.

I woke up in the morning with a terrible headache. I sighed and opened my eyes. I heard Charlie downstairs and I really needed to go to the bathroom so I sat up in the bed, holding a tight grip on my night stand. With help of the wall I got to the bathroom with out any injuries. I started the shower and did what I needed to do. Then I took of her clothes and stepped in to the shower.

I didn't bother with removing the bandage on my ribs, I just wanted to shower and go back to bed.

After a few minutes in the shower I looked down at my body to see how injured I really was. I was really, really thin, someone with a little bigger hands than me, could probably have his hands on my waist and his fingers would touch. **(I hope you understand what I'm meaning; I didn't know how to describe it in English.) **My ribs and hipbones were poking out of my body, and I was covered in yellow bruisers.

After I had showered I dressed in an old baggy shirt and shorts. When I got to bed I groaned and tried to go back to sleep. I was almost asleep when Charlie came in with a 'bang'. He had kicked the door open instead of walk in quiet and nice like normal people. "What do you want?" I groaned and pulled the comforter over my head. Charlie grabbed the comforter and threw it across the room. oh no, he is angry today. I stared up at him and he stared back. He sat on the bed and laid his hand on my tight. I froze and he chuckled.

"So Isabella, are you going to tell me the truth?" what? "You know, what did you say on the hospital?" Aha, that.

"I told you the truth yesterday I promise," I tried.

"I have food with me," when he said that my stomach grumbled, "But you can't have it till you tell me the truth, and I know you said it was me I just want you to confirm it," he smirked.

I swallowed and looked away. "Please Charlie, I told them I fell down the stairs," I begged to the Gods that he would believe me this time.

His hand moved higher up on my tight, "Did you tell them you fell down the stairs?" he asked.

Pease, please, say that he believes me. "Yes."

His hand moved higher up and was now on my inner tight, I was slowly starting to panic, what was he going to do?

"No please Charlie," I cried. He removed his hand and I sighed in relief.

"I want the truth, tell me or you will regret it," he yelled in my face. I was kinda scared of him so I just lay there and waited for Charlie to go or something.

He looked at my chest and smiled an evil smile.

"Why don't we fix your bandage on your ribs, huh?" he asked and his hands were instantly on the hem of my shirt.

"N-no, it's okay," I said and pushed his hands away. He wouldn't listen; he just pushed my shirt up so it only covered my breasts. I sighed quietly in relief that he stopped the shirt there. He removed the bandage and I looked down to my ribs. It looked fine to me, maybe I don't need the pressure on it anymore. **(I don't know anything on how long it takes for her injuries to heal, so pretend with me.) **

"I don't think I need the bandage anymore," I said quietly and was just going to fix my shirt right when Charlie's hands stopped me.

"What are y-" I looked confused at him and tried to understand what he was doing. He took my hands in one of his hands and held them above my head.

"I think so too," he said and caressed my ribs. I started to cry and toss around, his touch right now was not father like.

"Be still, no one can help you anyway, not that they want to," he said and his free hand went under the shirt to my left breast. I started to scream and kick with my legs.

"NO, please don't," I cried and tried to fight him. He just stared at me with an evil smile and started to knead my breast. I was hysterical and it was hard to breath. Suddenly he let me go and stood up and walked out of my room. I laid there and cried for hours, till I saw the bowl of soup on the flour with a sandwich. I ate everything fast and then tried to sleep so I could be somewhere else and forget about my life, even just for a few hours, but sleep never came.

I wanted to escape this life I'm living so badly but I had no idea how. I couldn't prey to God that everything will get better `cause if I prey to God, how can I be sure that he will hear my prey? And if I prey a silent prey, how can he hear words that hasn't been spoken? And how can I be sure that God really exist when he hasn't helped me or saved me from Charlie? And _if_ he doesn't exist, then no one will hear my pray, and how can you get help if no one have heard you call for help?

How can I get away from this life if I have no one that I trust? no one that want to help me, help me beacause that person cares, not just beacause it's right to do so?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

**I hope you all still like my story, you who review my story is the one that makes me smile so I can keep writing this story. So I thank you all who have reviewed, thank you. **

**Are there any wishes on whose 'P.O.V' I should write in, in the next chapter? **

**If it is tell me quick so I can start writing it xD**

**- ronjatherose**


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note.

I think I know how this story will end but I don't know how it will be in the story right now.

I know this chapter are short and it was long since I updated but now it's finally here.

(I don't own Twilight)

-----------------------------------------------------

EPOV

Once again it was Monday and I had work. I sat at my desk and looked around me, my eyes stopped at Bella's empty desk. Work wasn't the same without her. I missed her in my class, even if she was so quiet and tried the best she could to make her invisible, she was the one I saw the best.

How no one never had seen the beauty behind the baggy clothes seemed impossible. And how no one ever could see something was wrong was ridiculous. I tried to focus on class, to educate the students but it was impossible. All I could think of was Isabella Swan. Bella. It fits her perfectly. It means beautiful in Italian and that is exactly what she is. Her mahogany hair, deep, brown eyes, luscious red lips that you want to kiss, pale soft skin, she is perfect, her body is shaped like an angels and listen to her voice is like listen to the most beautiful music.

How I will survive without seeing her this week, is for me a miracle. A week without talking to her, just to look at her the few minutes before class, is torturous.

I took a deep breath and looked up from the desk, only to see Tanya there.

"You know, whatever that is bugging you I can help you with it, maybe you need a break," she said, trying to sound seductive, and not working. She flipped her hair behind her shoulder, pouted and bashed her eyelashes. How anyone ever could think _that_ is sexy I could not understand.

"Do you need help with something Ms. Denali, if not could you kindly go back to your desk?" I asked irritated. I wanted to be alone with my thoughts and wasn't in the right mood to deal with this right now. I don't want to be here in this school, working. I want to be at home, thinking about Bella, my Bella. I want her safely in my arms, I want to have her next to me but that is impossible.

I'm almost positive that it was Charlie Swans fault that my angel was in the hospital and now she is home again, alone with that monster with out someone looking after her.

With a 'humph' Tanya Denali walked back to her table, her and her friends whispered with each other instead of working but I didn't care for the moment.

When I got home from work the first thing I did was to lay across the king sized bed and think over what have happened to me lately.

I started working in Forks high school, I had a class with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and later I found out I'm in love with her. Then she got in the hospital, almost dead, because some one thought it would be fun to hurt an angel. The worst right now is that I know who it is who did this, who still are doing it, and I can't do something because there aren't any evidence that Charlie Swan, the chief of police, are abusing his own daughter. I'm so angry at myself that I didn't see it right away. It was so obvious now when you know what to look for.

The clothes that was so big that two of her should fit in it, her ghostly pale skin, like she was dead, or dying. The way she tried to make her self invisible when the class started and students walked in. She was in the classroom when I walked in to have some peace and quiet and prepare my self for class. I have never seen her eat once. What is wrong with me? This isn't how teenage girls behave, not that I been one but I work around them everyday and I have sisters.

And I can't understand that nobody even me, have seen that that is something wrong just by looking at her. I must have thought about her beauty to much no notice what was wrong under the mask of her brave face.

How thin she was, her bones practically jumped out of her skin, the deep and dark circles under her eyes like she hadn't slept in years. I gave myself a mental slap for not noticing until I saw her at the hospital. And the scares on her arms, they were not made from someone else, they were her own creation. That some people feels so bad on the inside that they feel that they have to cut themselves just for the other pain to go away, even if it just are for a second, is terrible.

I wanted to see Bella right now, to see if she was okay, to see her beautiful face, just to see her. I found myself wishing for her to still be in the hospital so I could go there and just… be there. That I could sit in the chair and hold her hand, whisper sweet nothings in her ear, to breathe in her sweet scent of strawberries and freesias. To caress her cheek with my finger tips, just to feel her soft skin.

I sighed and sat up and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. I made my self a sandwich and sat at the kitchen table all alone. My family has always wanted me to meet someone so I wouldn't be so alone but I never minded to be alone. But now when I'm almost sure that I've found my soul mate, I can't have her. She is a student and I'm her teacher, just great.

As I sat there thinking about Bella, a unfamiliar tune started playing in my head, it was as I saw the notes to the song in front of me so I hurried to my piano and started playing the tune. I don't know how long I sat there, just playing the same song again and again, just because it reminded me of Bella. It sounded like a lullaby, it was Bella's lullaby.

------------------------------------------------------

**if you want to make me smile, then review ;)**

** - ronjatherose**


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note.

I think this chapter was updated pretty fast ;)

I know this isn't such a long chapter either but maybe the next chapter can be longer. Maybe.

It was 13 people who reviewed for the last chapter, 13 people who made me smile :)

Thank you:** Ophelia0123, She Isn't Here, Beautifully Wiccan, anythingvampire, FireGirl09, VeggieGirl15, dark but so Lovely, Twilightfanficaddict, MyBabyBlues, Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale., Twilight Mystic, Wanda W, RoseBud024**.

Thank you for making me smile :D

And if you like stories about Bella that is abused and meets the Cullen's, then check out **Beautifully Wiccan's **story '**the lost cause of a broken girl'. **

Here is chapter 13. Enjoy!! ;)

--------------------------------------------

BPOV

When I woke up in the morning it was silent in the house. I didn't hear anything so I figured Charlie wasn't home. I sat up and looked around my room, nothing looked different, but the truth was that everything was different. This wasn't the room I could hide in anymore. This wasn't the room I could cry and feel safe in, not after what Charlie did yesterday. I shuddered at the memory and felt the tears in my eyes. I blinked a few times to make the tears go away and stood up to walk downstairs so I could be really sure that Charlie wasn't home. I needed to do something important for me but I didn't want Charlie home then. Out side my door was a pair of crutches and a note.

_Dr. Cullen said you had to have these `cause your_

_leg will heal faster or something like that._

_Eat anything you want in the kitchen except the_

_things that have my name on._

_Will be back around 7 pm and I want dinner ready._

I took the crutches and went to the bathroom. I turned the shower on and undressed. I put a plastic bag over my leg and used rubber band so the leg wouldn't get wet. When the water was warm I stepped in and just stood there and enjoyed the warmth. I thought my skin usually felt cold so the warmth from the shower felt magical.

After a few minutes I washed my hair and body, I took my own time doing it since I was all alone at home and it felt like Charlie's hand still was on my body. The beating I could take but he could keep his disgusting hands from my private areas. My body is my body; no one else's and no one have any right to touch me if I don't let them.

I wish mom was here so she could make everything better, I wish she could take me away from here, I wish I could go to my mommy. The pain I felt when i realized that mom isn't going to save me now, that I'm al alone in this world with no one who cares about me, was so strong that I collapsed at the bottom of the shower and cried with the shower still on.

I searched for my most precious thing and found it, my razor blade. I held it to my left arm and made a long cut and felt relief when the pain from the cut came. I held the arm under the shower and looked at the pink water. I felt somewhat better but not anywhere near how I would like to feel. I made another cut and then one more. I smiled when I looked at my arm and saw the blood.

When I cut myself everything around me disappears. There is no Charlie, there is no Renee, there is no pain and there is no sadness. There is nothing. Everything is black; all I see is me, the blood and the razor blade. But the darkness is only for a few seconds then the reality comes back, and it is then I do another cut. **(a/n: I don't exactly know how it feels when you cut your self because I don't do it, but my friend does and she tried to explain how it was and how it felt, and some of it that I wrote is how I think it would be.) **

I cleaned the cut under the shower, turned it off and stepped outside and took a smaller towel I had for the cuts and wrapped it around my arm so it was pressure on the cuts so the bleeding could stop and I could bandage the arm later. I went to my room and dressed then I took my ' magic box' that was under the bed and found gauze bandage and tape so I could fix the cuts.

Afterward I used the crutches to go to the kitchen so I could eat breakfast. The only thing I found that didn't have Charlie's name on was cereal, milk and some weird, smelly goo that I didn't dare to eat. I ate the cereal in silence and thought about school. I had to write a story in English class, I had forgot about that. I could finish it today and turn it in on Monday. The Spanish test this week i have to do next week to.

I wonder how much homework I have when I comes back to school, wonder how many knows that I have been in the hospital, maybe no one even knows, maybe no one will even notice I'm not there. That would be a plus for my grades, I could skip school but people still thinks I'm there. I chuckled quietly to my self and returned to eat my cereal.

---------------------------------------------------------------.

It was Sunday evening and I was making mine and Charlie's dinner, oven baked pot roast with potatoes and vegetables. It was almost ready when Charlie came home so I quickly set the table and filled our glass with ice tea. This week for me had been like heaven. I had three meals per day, no beating; he didn't anything since that day in the beginning of the week. Everything was perfect but I doubted this heaven would be forever. Charlie walked in the kitchen the same time I took the food out of the oven. I served him his food and then sat at the table with him and we ate in silence.

"Tomorrow is school," he said without stop eating.

"Yeah, I know," I answered; just because he hadn't beaten me in days didn't mean he had stopped for good, so I was still slightly afraid of talking.

"Everything returns to normal then," he said casually. I didn't understand what he meant; I had to ask even if I didn't want to.

"W-what do you mean?"

"What do you not understand? Every thing becomes like it was before you had to seek help at the hospital," he practically screamed. I was scared now, not just because he was angry, no because I didn't want the nightmare that is my life to start again.

"And look at you. You were ugly before but now, now you are both ugly and FAT. STOP EATING MY FOOD, FAT ASS," Charlie screamed in my face.

I felt the tears come at his words because I knew he was right. I had gained 20 pounds in these three weeks. I was fat. That was the truth. I weighed 95 pounds, how could I allow myself to get fat? I ran up to my room and to the mirror. I looked at my stomach, my thighs and face. I was so fat, I had to do something, I have to be like I used to look.

I started cry because I thought that sometime in life I would get beautiful, but I just get more ugly and fat. And when I thought that tomorrow everyone will see how fat I've become, I cried more. And I didn't stop crying till I fell asleep and the last thought I had was ' If Edward ever did love me, he won't anymore, not when he see me this time'.

----------------------------------------------------------------------.

**So what do you think? review and let me know ;)**

** - ronjatherose**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note.**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated but my computer crashed and we had to fix it and then the word program wouldn't work and everything was a disaster.**

**But here is chapter 14, I know it's short but next chapter is going to be in Edward's POV and I didn't want to mix it**.

------------------------------------------------------------.

I woke up in the morning to my alarm clock. I groaned and sat up; rubbing my eyes that the tears still were in. with a sigh I rose and went to the bathroom. I undressed and stood in front of the mirror, just to bring myself more misery. All my ribs didn't show anymore, with other words, I was becoming fat. No I am fat now and if keep eating like I do then I am going to look like a mountain in the end of the month.

I poked myself in the ribs, I could feel them but I couldn't see them, and that is what's important. If you could see your ribs then it meant that you are thin. And thin are perfect, everybody likes thin prefect. And that is probably why no one likes me, I'm not thin enough. I smiled at myself in the mirror, I had found out why I'm so alone. After I had showered I dressed in my usual baggy clothes and went down stairs, I had become a professional with going down the stairs with my crutches under these weeks.

I skipped breakfast and instead went right outside. I looked around but I couldn't see my truck. It wasn't there. Charlie came out and patted my shoulder, hard enough to leave a bruise, and said; "Since you ate all my food I had to get some money so I sold the truck." After he said that he went to the cruiser and drove to work.

That wasn't so bad. I could use the walk to school; it would help me loose weight. I smiled and started to jump to school with my crutches.

After a couple of minutes it started raining, I tilted my head and looked up to the sky. This had to be God's way to punish me for gaining weight, I thought and kept walking.

When I reached school I was wet and cold. I shivered in the rain and hurried inside to the warm. No body noticed me and I felt relief.

I was almost dry when I sat down in my seat in the English class instead of going to lunch. I leaned my back to the wall and put my feet on the chair that was next to me. It was dark in the classroom, like usual and I closed my eyes and relaxed.

No one in school had noticed me, not even when I jumped around with my crutches, I was more invisible than usual and I guess it was because now, I was fat and people don't like fat people. When I thought this thought for the hundred of time today I didn't really realize one thing until now, if no one talked to fat people, then Edward, Mr. Cullen wouldn't speak to me.

I laid my hands on my stomach under my clothes and I felt the fat under my hands. Disgusted I took my hands away and I sighed. I hoped it wouldn't take long to become thin again.

I don't know how long I sat there and felt sorry for myself but I was brought out of it when the door opened and light poured in the classroom. I blinked a few times to adjust my eyes and saw Edward in the door. Just like the first day he didn't see me and went directly to his desk. It was quiet in the classroom and I didn't dare say anything. It was like this till the bell rang. I had my head down and sank down in my chair. I was truly invisible. No one saw me, not even Edward. The students came in the classroom and neither them saw me.

Edward started with attendance and he didn't even call my name, he just skipped it and I sank farther and farther down my chair. I had my head held down and I could feel my tears run down my cheeks but I didn't care, on one saw me.

Edward didn't love me, how could I ever believe that? It was probably a dream that he cared for me and he was the person who cared in my dreams because he talked to me in school.

I wiped away my tears with my arm and promised once again that I would become thin again. When the class ended I didn't wait to be the last one to leave the class room, I left with the others with my crutches in my hand. I left the crutches at the janitor's closet; I'd take the physical pain then the emotional. I walked to my next class but all I wanted was to go home, I could go anywhere I just didn't want to be here anymore.

----------------------------------------------.

I was finally on my way home, my leg hurt a little but not so much, I think it's almost healed. It didn't take so long to walk home, like 30 minutes and I walked fast, I had to burn the calories from yesterday. When I saw the house I walked a little faster, I had to make dinner and to my homework before Charlie got home.

I decided to make pasta to dinner, it was easy and it was the only thin we had in the house, I had to go grocery shopping later. While I waited for the pasta to be ready I made my math and English homework, then did I clean up in the living room and ate. I had read somewhere that you could eat anytime at day and whatever you liked to eat and you could lose weight. The thing was that every meal couldn't be bigger then what you could put on a fork, so that was what I did. I ate a fork of pasta. I figured that if I ate one or to forks of food everyday, plus that I was walking almost everyday to school it couldn't take so long to become how I looked before.

I wonder how thin I have to be for Edward to talk to me again, I would do everything, anything so that he would start talk to me again and not feel embarrassed. If he would talk to me when I look like this, I'm sure he would be so embarrassed, anyone would be, you don't want to be seen with fat people, your reputation could be hurt.

Charlie came home and ate and after I said that we didn't have any food at home so it was either pasta or nothing at all he didn't complain as much about the food. I did the dishes and than went grocery shopping. A quick goodbye to Charlie I started walking. It rained outside and after a few minutes I was drenched and so cold that I shivered but I kept walking. I really had to get a new jacket somehow, the jacket I had now was a jacket I had from phoenix and it didn't help here in Forks at all.

After an hour I was finally there, I got everything I needed and hurried home. About half way home a car drove by in a speed that made the car almost invisible, and drove right in a big puddle next to me and I got showered by the water. I sighed but kept walking, I had a reflex on my jacket but I guess the driver didn't see it.

After a few minutes a car drove slowly at the opposite way I was going, I didn't care about the car, I had to go home and shower or I would turn into ice, I was so cold and wet, but this had to be good exercise. The car drove by and then came back and drove in the speed I was walking, right next to me.

"Excuse me," the person in the car said, I recognised the voice right away. Edward.

Why was he here? I continued walking and held my head down, maybe he would drive away if I didn't answer, but why would he even talk to me in the beginning?

"I think I accidentally drove by you a little to fast and may perhaps have gotten you wet by driving in a puddle. I wanted to say sorry," he said and I still said nothing.

Why would he say sorry, why did he care? What would I say?

"I can drive you home if you want to, then maybe you can change to drier cloths and I will pay for dry cleaning." He was so sweet but did he really know who I am? Is he this nice to everyone?

"N-no it's ok-k-kay, I-i'm alm-m-most hom-me," I said but I was so cold my stammered.

"Bella," Edward asked in a surprised tone, I guess he didn't know it was me. I just kept walking, expecting him now to drive away when he knew who I was, who he had apologized to, but he didn't, he kept driving next to me.

"Bella, what are you doing out here in the rain, its freezing and you are shaking. Come on, get in the car I drive you home," he said in an angry tone.

Look what you have done Bella, I thought to my self, now you have made him angry. I didn't want him to be angry and I was certain he was angry now that he had to drive me home just because he had promised that a couple of minutes ago when he didn't know who I was.

"N-no it's ok-k-kay, I-i'm alm-m-most hom-me," I said again and hoped that he would be less angry now when he didn't have to drive me home.

Even if I wanted that ride home really bad, I didn't want to waste his time and I needed the exercise so that Edward could talk to me without being angry.

"Either you get in this car right now or I'm going to drag you in to it," he threatened. He must be in a hurry and I'm wasting his time. I looked around me and saw a trail in the woods, maybe I can walk in the woods instead of by the road and come home quicker, I thought and started walking towards the trail.

"Where are you going," I heard Edward saying but I kept walking and hoped he would drive to wherever he needed to be and that he wasn't to late because of me.

Suddenly I felt warm, muscular arms around me and I tried to get away but my tries were in vain. I didn't have the strength to fight and my knees gave out. Edward scoped me up bridal style and I pressed myself against him as I tried to get some warmth. I closed my eyes and soon found myself in Edwards warm car, I didn't know I was so tired till I was in the warmth and felt sleep overcome me.

----------------------------------------------------------.

**Say what you think in a review like always ;)**

** - ronjatherose**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note.**

**So, this is chapter 15. As I said its like chapter 14 but in Edward's Pov.**

**Enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think ;)**

------------------------------------------------------------------.

**EPOV**

Weeks. It had been weeks since I saw Bella's beautiful face. I don't know how she is and it's killing me. I think about her all the time and I don't know when she is coming back to school. Its hell to have all these questions on my mind that I have;

Is she alright? Is she safe? Does she know that I like her? Or love her? Has she been to the hospital again but Carlisle didn't tell me? Is she hurt? Is Charlie still abusing her? Can I save her? Does she want to be saved?

Of course she want to be saved, no one want to live that live she lives. And I can't really save her because there isn't enough evidence to say that Charlie is abusing her, there's just evidence that says that she is abused. Oh, why does it have to be so complicated?

It was lunch for everyone and I went to my classroom to pass some time, I had already eaten and didn't want to sit with the other teachers who talk a little too much. It was dark in the classroom, the lights were out, wonder who turned the lights off because I never do that.

I turned the lights on and went to my desk, it felt like someone was staring at me but I knew nobody were in here except me, no one but Bella used to sit here and she wasn't here, nobody had seen her in weeks.

I read my book till the students came and I put my book in my bag. It's Monday and this is my last class for today, Bella's class. I had planned that we were going to talk about one of the books they had as homework to read. I did the attendance but I skipped over calling Bella's name, it hurt me to know she wasn't here and I didn't want to say her name out loud, but maybe if I did say her name she would answer me, I doubted it so I didn't do it.

When I had gotten the class attention I started with the "quiz", it is more like an analysis of the book.

"So how many of you remember the book, Romeo and Juliet?" I asked and looked over every one. Almost every one remembered it.

"Okay, Ms. Tyler, can you explain to the class what the book was about?" I asked, more like commanded a girl who was painting her nails pink.

"Do I have to? It's like, it can hurt my reputation to talk in class," she whisper shouted (?).

"You do know that it's your grade on stake if you refuse to talk in class if I ask you right? It is one thing if you don't know or can but you just said you knew what the book was about a few minutes ago, so please Ms. Tyler, tell us about Romeo and Juliet," I said a little bored and irritated.

"Okay, um, It's like about a couple who is in love and they married with each other and than the guy, Romeo left her and she kind of died then woke up and than was Romeo dead and then she died _again, _and didn't woke up and, and,

Yeah their families fought, kind of, right?" she asked.

"Um yeah, did every on understand that?" I asked I really didn't want to go through the whole book again; I did it last week when I said that they had to read it. But lucky me they all did get it.

It felt like forever but finally the class ended, the bell rang and I turned around and put my stuff in my bag, when I turned and looked out the door I saw Bella, she was walking out of my classroom, I was sure it was her, you could see it on her clothes who were too big. I was left dumbstruck; she had been in my classroom. In my classroom for an hour. For an hour and I hadn't seen her. I hadn't seen her because I didn't call her name at attendance. OH SHIT.

Bella, my Bella, I could have seen, talked to Bella, see if she were okay. I hurried out to the corridor but apparently I had been thinking about Bella for too long 'because it was empty in the corridor, the classes had begun again. I smacked myself in the forehead and started walking to the parking lot, today was a family night again.

-------------------------------------------------.

I arrived at my parent's home at 4. I was hit by Alice as fast as I walked in through the door in a hug. I almost fell backwards when she came, that such a small person can be so strong I will never understand.

I didn't know I had missed my family until I had spent some time with them. It felt like I hadn't laughed in ages because of what have happened to Bella. Emmet knew how to make me laugh and then at dinner everyone told funny stories, Jasper laughed so hard that milk came out of his nose, and that isn't something you see everyday and that made everyone laugh more. I hadn't thought so much about Bella all night till Carlisle asked me if we could talk in his office after dinner and everyone were in the living room.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked and sat down in a chair.

"I wanted to talk about Bella," Carlisle started and looked at something in his hands.

"What about Bella?" is she hurt?

"I have thought about whom her abuser is and I think I know," he said and looked me in the eyes.

"Yes, I think, no I know who it is but there isn't enough evidence to prove it."

"Charles Swan, her own father, it's disgusting," he spat.

"Yes and how could this have happened right in front of everybody's noses?" (It's something you say in Sweden; don't know if it's used there.)

"Ähm, she is kind of invisible, and I'm the only one she have talked to in over a year, except from you of course." I said and looked down in my lap.

"What do you mean invisible? You mean that she is kind of lonely and don't have anyone to talk to, no one can be totally invisible," Carlisle said.

"I didn't think so either dad, until today, I didn't see her in class so I didn't call her name, why call it if she isn't there you know. But when class ended I saw her walk out of the classroom with the other students," I whispered and fidgeted with my hands.

"Are serious Edward? So the one girl you like can even make herself invisible to you?" he looked at me with wide eyes.

"I know dad, I feel awful."

"It's okay son," Dad said. He was still looking at something in his hands.

"What are you looking at?" I asked and tried to look over the desk.

"Some photos of Bella, you know, if she decided to ever tell anyone about this and we can put Charlie in jail," he said and gave me the photos. It was pictures of Bella, her first week in the hospital.

"Who cares about jail? Sent him to Mexico and let them kill him," I mumbled and kept looking at the pictures.

"Come on dad, it's got to be something we can do, something to save Bella," I groaned and laid the photos on the desk and laid my head in my hands.

"I'm sorry but like you said, there isn't enough evidence," he said in a sad voice but I didn't care if he was sorry, Bella had to be safe and right now, she wasn't.

"So we're just going to sit here and wait till what? Till she dies? She's not going to tell anyone, she got no one to trust, no friend, no one," I screamed and stood up.

"She got you," he said.

"Me, me? I didn't even see her today in class, she is invisible to me to," I was still screaming.

"I'm sorry but right now there isn't anything to do."

I let out what sounded like a growl and stormed out, I had to go home, I had to cool down and take some deep breaths.

I was n my way home, I was still a little angry and drove fast home so that I could take out my frustrations on something. It was raining, like usual and it was hard to see anything but I saw a flash of light just for a second in front of me but in the speed I was going in, I didn't really see what it was.

I turned around and drove slowly so that I could se what it was I saw, then I saw that flash of light again, it was someone there, walking next to the road. I turned once again and drove in the speed that the person walked in. it had to be a girl, or woman, se was small, tiny and it really didn't look like a boy.

"Excuse me," I said and tried to get a look at her but she was walking with her shoulders forwards and her head down and her hair covered her face, so I couldn't see her face. She didn't respond so I kept talking.

"I think I accidentally drove by you a little to fast and may perhaps have gotten you wet by driving in a puddle. I wanted to say sorry," she still didn't say anything, just kept walking as if I wasn't there. I looked at her closer and saw that she was wet from walking in the rain and maybe she got showered by more water when I drove back.

"I can drive you home if you want to, then maybe you can change to drier cloths and I will pay for dry cleaning." That's only fair, even if her clothes had to be destroyed before. But it really looked like she could use some help, especially with that grocery bag. She still didn't talk, didn't she know how or maybe she couldn't speak. I felt so stupid, maybe she were deaf, I were just to say something or touch her to tell her I'm here if she hadn't heard me, when she talked.

"N-no it's ok-k-kay, I-i'm alm-m-most hom-me," I recognized that voice, I knew that voice.

"Bella," I asked in a surprised voice. What was she doing in the rain? It's so cold out side, I'm sitting here in my car in the warmth and still felt cold and she was out there in the rain, and the cold. She didn't answer me she just kept walking, just like before.

"Bella, what are you doing out here in the rain, its freezing and you are shaking. Come on, get in the car I drive you home," Now I was angry, first I don't see her in school and now I'm practically the reason she is freezing to death. I hadn't really noticed till I heard her voice that she was shaking like she was being electrocuted time and time again.

"N-no it's ok-k-kay, I-i'm alm-m-most hom-me," she said again. Almost home? It was 10 minutes with a car home to her from here and she was walking. And she didn't want to get in the car, why didn't she want to get in the car? Was she sad because of me? That I had missed her in school? I would beg her for forgiveness later, now she had to get in to the damned car.

"Either you get in this car right now or I'm going to drag you in to it," I threatened, I was getting worried her, no I was worried and was beginning to become panicked, she was getting in this car even if she wants it or not. Bella were going towards the woods now, did she want to get lost and die? Where is she going?

"Where are you going," I voiced my concern but she just kept walking. I jumped out of my car and ran to her; she was getting in the car. I threw my arms around her and held her to my chest, she was ice cold and shaking and tried to fight but she was too weak. She went almost limp in my arms and I carried her bridal style to the car and I felt her trying to cradle closer to me to feel warmth but we were already at the car so I sat her down in the passenger seat, non caring if the seats got wet and put the grocery bag in the back and went back to my seat so I could drive away.

I looked at Bella, she was already asleep. She was beautiful, no bruises and she had gained some weight, she looked almost normal now. I looked at the clothes and saw that she was not dressed right to be in this weather and it was almost always this weather in Forks.

I looked at the clock, it was almost 9. **(am? pm? I don't understand that yet and don't know if I ever will ;P it nine in the evening if you don't understand what time it is in the story.)**

Charlie was probably asleep so I decided to take Bella to my house; I could look after her there, even if it's only for a night.

------------------------------------------------------------------.

**review, please. i know not so many people read this story anymore, i think, at least not as many as before but i love you who are reading ade reviewing now 3**

** - ronjatherose**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors note.**

**Here is chapter 16, I hope you'll like it. I am going to start writing chapter 17 soon, it's gonna be this chapter but in BPOV.**

**Thanks for your reviews, I still love them.**

-----------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

After ten minutes I arrived home, my house was big, white and it could be really lonely to live alone in it. I drove up to the garage and went to get Bella. I opened her door and carried her inside. I laid her on the couch and put a blanket over her so she could get warmer while I went in to my bedroom and took a t-shirt, a pair of sweats and boxers and went back to Bella who was in the living room. I stopped a few seconds when I walked in the room, she was so beautiful even now when she looked like a drenched cat. I chuckled and kneeled in front of the couch so my head came in level with hers.

"Bella, wake up honey," I said and laid my hand on her cheek. She was still cold, I bet she would like a warm shower.

"Bella, love, wake up so you can shower," I said and caressed her cheek, she stirred a little but didn't wake up.

"Don't you want to take a warm shower honey and change out to dryer clothes?" I asked her quietly.

"Only if you shower with me," she mumbled and I froze. Did she actually say that or was it just my imagination? Bella sighed and held the blanket tighter, I guess she is still asleep. What can I do to make her wake up?

"Bella, if you don't wake up now I'm gonna tickle you till you wake up," I threatened and held my hands over her waist ready to pounce. She grunted, sighed and opened her mouth to say something.

"I'm not that ticklish," she said and kept her eyes closed. I started tickle her at her waist and her eyes shot up and she started scream and laugh.

"I thought you said you weren't ticklish," I said and winked.

"I guess I were wrong," she panted, adrenaline still in her little body.

"Do you want to take a shower?" I asked and nodded towards the stairs, the bathroom with the biggest shower were on the second floor.

"Hm, yea, I think I would like that if that is okay," she asked and sat up.

"But were am I and what time is it?" she looked around her with an awe struck face. Alice and Esme had fixed the house so I guess it was a pretty nice house.

"You're at my place and it's past 9 pm. So you haven't been here such a long time," I said smiling.

"Is it okay that I'm here? I could leave if you want." Bella said and stood up to leave but she lost her balance and fell back to the couch.

"No, you're staying here." She couldn't go now, and she couldn't walk in the rain more, she was probably already on her way to becoming sick.

"Here," I gave her the clothes I had gotten, "You can borrow these clothes while we wash yours and the towels are in the bathroom, come on, I show you the way." I took her hand and led her up the stairs and to the bathroom, I showed her where the towels were and that I would wait in the room in the end of the hall. She nodded and I hurried out and went to my room where I said I would wait.

I couldn't really believe that Bella were in my house, in my shower and that this was not a dream. I felt like listen to music so I went to my stereo and listened to Debussy, his music always calmed me down. I laid down on the bed and thought about what had happened today.

Almost only bad things had happened. I had missed Bella in school, I had found out that I couldn't help Bella even if I knew what happened in her home and who abused or abuses her but the evidence isn't enough. I had found her at the side of the road and know she is in my shower and I'm hoping she wont get sick.

I don't know how long I laid in my bed just thinking but eventually I heard a soft knock and I turned my head at the side and saw Bella standing at the door with my clothes on. I had to hold back a moan, she looked so good in my cloths, if I ever knew I would think that Bella would look so beautiful in my clothes I would have given her mine clothes to wear a long time ago.

"Um, thank you for letting me borrow your clothes," she said and looked away.

"Your welcome," I said and sat up. She looked nervous and it seemed like she was thinking really hard on something, finally she smoke her mind.

"If you have changed your mind I can leave if you want," Bella said and looked down at her feet like they were really interesting.

"No, I want you to stay here," I said and walked up to her. "Come here," I said and led her to the bed. She sat on the bed and I sat next to her.

"I thought that you could stay in my room and I can sleep in the guest room next door, the bed isn't that soft in there, no one have ever had to sleep in it," I said and chuckled. It was the truth that the bed wasn't that nice to sleep on but I think that what I really wanted were her sent on my bed, so that I could go to sleep with the smell of her around me.

"No, that's okay I can sleep there, I wouldn't want to kick you out from your own room," she said and stood up to leave. Before I had thought over what I was doing I had my arm around her waist and pulled her over to the bed again so that she would understand that she would stay.

"Bella, I said that you would take my room, I only want what is best for you," I said and looked in to her eyes. She agreed to stay in my room and I did a victory dance in my head.

"it's almost 10 pm, it's school tomorrow and we have to get up early, I thought that I would get you home before Charlie wakes up," I said and stood up. I looked in to her eyes and saw fear.

"Oh my god, I forgot about Charlie, and the grocery's, were supposed to go home, I have to get home," she looked in my eyes and I saw fear and panic. She started to walk out again but I took my arms around her and hugged her close to me.

"Shh, relax, we're going to get you home before Charlie notice you ever were gone to begin with. He's not going to find out that you didn't went home right away," I said and kept her close to me.

She whimpered but nodded and cried, her wet tears on my shirt but I didn't care because when my angel is in pain and are sad then I am too. I sat on the bed with her and still held her, her hands were around me too and she didn't make any moves to release me either.

Bella became calmer and after a few minutes she were asleep, I laid her under the covers and stood up to leave.

"No wait, please stay," Bella said quietly and I turned around to look at her. She had one eye open but it looked like she were struggling to keep it open, she was so tired.

"Please stay," she said again and looked me in the eyes. Her eyes were pleading with me and I couldn't say no when she looked at me that way, she shouldn't had to beg me for anything. I nodded, took off my pants and climbed into bed with her. I didn't know how to lay or how far from her I were supposed to be from her so I laid on the other side off the king sized bed but only after a few seconds she were next to me with her head on my chest.

"Please hold me," she whispered, almost asleep again, I closed my arms around her and closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth even if I knew this was wrong it felt right, in more ways then one.

-----------------------------.

I felt someone poke me in my ribs and annoyed I turned around, hoping that whoever it was could go away. But the person were now poking me in my shoulder, I grabbed the cover and through it over me, that were a very obvious signal that I wanted to be left alone, my alarm hadn't even went of. I felt someone blow in my ear and softly say my name, I grunted and said, more commanded with my head pressed in the pillow with an annoying voice that he or she would leave now if they valued their life.

It became quiet and I sighed, reviled that I could sleep some more, I hadn't slept so much the past couple of weeks and now when I had Bella in my arms I slept better than I had ever slept before. Bella, I smiled and searched with my hands for her but I couldn't find her. I opened my eyes and saw my clothes she had borrowed at the end of the bed. Where was she, I hurried down stairs and the same time getting my trousers on and ran to the front door. In the distance I could see someone in black walking, a small person who could only be Bella. I grabbed my car keys, locked the house and hurried in the car and drove towards Bella. She was walking with her shoulders forward and head down, like she could make herself smaller, invisible as she walked on the empty street down to the road trying to find the way home. I drove past her and parked the car at the side of the road and walked to her.

"Where du you think you are going?" I asked and stood in front of her, blocking her way.

"Home," she said, confused.

"Why?" I wasted her to stay and never go.

"I have to go home and you said I should do that too, remember?" she asked, and walked past me. Had I said I wanted her to go? I thought about what had happened this morning, I had been woken up to someone poking me, I become angry, told the person to leave, woke up and were alone in the house. Ah, the person I told to leave was Bella, can't I do anything right?

I ran after her and put my hand on her shoulder, turning her around.

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking, I was practically sleeping, I don't want to to go Bella, Please," I pleaded.

"I don't want to be a burden no more, I'll see you in school Edward," She said while she looked at the ground and then started walking. Fine, she could go home if she wanted to, but I was not going to let her walk home.

"Okay, If you want to go home you can but I'm going to drive you home, even if you like it or not," I said, took her hand and lead her to my car.

We didn't say anything on the way to her home, we sat in a comfortable silence, when we reached her home she sighed and thanked me with a smile on her lips for the ride home, but it wasn't a happy smile, I nodded to her, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't smile because I wasn't happy at all, and I couldn't cry, so I nodded and she went out of the car and walked in to her house. I drove home again and when I came home I laid in the couch and looked at the clock on the TV, 5 am.

I closed my eyes and smiled, soon I'm going to see Bella again.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading my story, if you have any ideas for my story, please tell me, **

**ronjatherose**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note.**

**Okay maybe this chapter isn't so interesting because it's basically the same chapter as chapter 16. I'm going to start with the next chapter soon, and I hope you will still enjoy this chapter even that it maybe isn't so fun ti read it.**

**Loved your reviews by the way, review again, it's fun to read them :)**

------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

I had to be dreaming, I just new it because never had I seen a unicorn in real life. Plus that it stood at the end of an rainbow where there was a coffin with gold in it and a leprechaun next to it. It was a strange dream indeed but I was happy in the dream. I wasn't crying, I wasn't screaming and I didn't see Charlie in my dream, I must have hit my head on something hard. I had almost always had nightmares about Charlie and now suddenly I dream of unicorns? Uh-uh, something had to be wrong.

"Bella, wake up honey," A voice said. I recognized the voice but I didn't think anything of it, I wanted to see what the unicorn was going to say to the leprechaun before it started raining, it was already cold and this voice interrupted the horse.

"Bella, love, wake up so you can shower," A shower? It was going to rain soon, I didn't need a shower, couldn't the voice be quiet? The horse had started talking and it was colder now.

"Don't you want to take a warm shower honey and change out to dryer clothes?" Said the horse. Wait, why did the horse ask me if I wanted to shower? Maybe the unicorn was going to tell me the secret if I was kind to it and the horse maybe wanted to shower to.

"Only if you shower with me," I said, hoping that the horse would say yes, I had to know the secret.

"Bella, if you don't wake up now I'm gonna tickle you till you wake up," Why does the horse keep talking in that voice, I know that voice, and It isn't the horses voice. I was going to ask but I thought better of it, did I really want to know who it is?

"I'm not that ticklish," I said, I didn't want to wake up yet. Someone started to tickle me and it wasn't the horse. I opened my eyes and saw Edward, as beautiful as usual of course.

"I thought you said you weren't ticklish," He said and winked, did he really wink? I was really up now anyway.

"I guess I were wrong," I panted, I never knew I were that ticklish, the adrenaline was still in my body.

"Do you want to take a shower?" He asked and nodded towards the stairs, I guess you had to walk up the stairs to get to the shower.

"Hm, yea, I think I would like that if that is okay," I was really cold, suddenly I remembered why I was cold and that I didn't know where I was.

"But were am I and what time is it?" I looked around me with an awe struck face. It was so beautiful here.

"You're at my place and it's past 9 pm. So you haven't been here such a long time," He said smiling.

"Is it okay that I'm here? I could leave if you want." Maybe he didn't really want me here, It couldn't be so hard to find the way home. I rose to my feet and prepared to go but I lost my balance and fell back on the couch like the klutz I am.

"No, you're staying here." Edward said in a firm tone, "Here," He gave me some clothes that he held in his hands, "You can borrow these clothes while we wash yours and the towels are in the bathroom, come on, I show you the way." He took her hand and led me up the stairs and to the bathroom before I could say anything, He showed me where the towels were and that he would wait in the room in the end of the hall. I nodded and Edward hurried out and went to the room he said he would wait in.

I just stood there, What was I suppose to to? I knew that I was going to shower but it all happened so fast. I woke up, we talked and then I was suddenly in his bathroom holding some clothes and still looking at the door he went in to. I sighed, closed the bathroom door and started to undress, I wasn't going to shower with my clothes on. I didn't want to take a long shower, he didn't need any larger water bill because of me but it was hard to get out of the shower once I felt the warm water and started to relax. When I had finally got my ass out of the shower I put on the clothes that I got from Edward and tried to get my hair as dry as it could get whit help of the towel. The clothes were to big but I was thankful that he at least had some clothes I could borrow.

I walked out of the bathroom and headed for the room where Edward was in and waited. I heard music coming from the room and was surprised to hear that it was clair de lune. I knocked on the door and waited for him to see me. When he saw me his eyes become wide and he just stared at me, it was a little uncomfortable.

"Um, thank you for letting me borrow your clothes," I said and looked away from him, he was still looking at me up and down.

"Your welcome," he said and sat up in the bed he was laying in. I was really nervous about being here, maybe I should just go home, maybe he has changed his mind about me being here.

"If you have changed your mind I can leave if you want," I said and looked at my feet, if he said that I should go, I didn't want him to see the hurt in my eyes.

"No, I want you to stay here," he said and walked up to me. "Come here," he said and led me to the bed. I sat on the bed and he sat next to me.

"I thought that you could stay in my room and I can sleep in the guest room next door, the bed isn't that soft in there, no one have ever had to sleep in it," he said.

No one has ever slept in it and he don't want that I should sleep in it because then he would have to buy a new bed because, who would want to sleep in a bed I had slept in? Plus, I couldn't take his clothes and his room.

"No, that's okay I can sleep there, I wouldn't want to kick you out from your own room." I was standing up to leave when I felt his arm around my waist pulling backwards to the bed again. Nice, warm arms that was on my waist. Oh my god, he must feel the fat, so disgusting.

"Bella, I said that you would take my room, I only want what is best for you," He said and looked in to my eyes. I agreed to stay in the room when I saw a pleading look in his eyes. Never, ever, should this god have to beg for anything.

"it's almost 10 pm, it's school tomorrow and we have to get up early, I thought that I would get you home before Charlie wakes up," I said and stood up. Think if I should come home to late, when Charlie is already up? Then I'm not going to live long enough to see when the sun comes next time to Forks.

"Oh my god, I forgot about Charlie, and the grocery's, were supposed to go home, I have to get home." I forgot the grocery's, I had to o get them, I didn't have more money to buy new stuff. But again before I could leave Edward pulled me back to the bed.

"Shh, relax, we're going to get you home before Charlie notice you ever were gone to begin with. He's not going to find out that you didn't went home right away," He said calmly, trying to clam me, to not panic. But it was already to late, think if Charlie found out that I was not home plus that the grocery's are gone, now I'm sure that he will kill me.

Edward held me and I cried on his chest, letting out the tears that I was desperately trying to keep inside. I needed comfort right now, security and Edward was the one there so I held him to me and never wanted to let go.

I was so tired but didn't want to sleep, but it was impossible and soon I was drifting off. I felt Edward release me and lay me down but I wanted him near me for a little while longer, no I wanted him always here but I couldn't have that.

"No wait, please stay," I said, desperate to have him next to me he agreed. He took off his clothes and climbed in bed with me.

"Please hold me," I begged. He was so far away from me in the big bed, I didn't want to be alone. Edward obeyed and held me close after I laid my head on his chest, for the first time taking the first step in anything.

------------------------------------------------.

I woke up in the morning, I had had a great sleep for once and I didn't ever want to wake up but the thought about Charlie reminded me that I had to get home. It was so hard to not believe this was all a dream but when I turned around and saw Edwards sleeping face, looking so peace full I knew that this wasn't a dream, this was a fairytale and he was the prince in it. The only problem was that I wasn't the princess in the fairytale. There was a girl out there for Edward, just waiting for her price charming. I sighed and decided to get out of bed. I tried to sit up but when I made the movement Edwards arms went around me, pulling me down to his chest.

It was warm and comfortable but I had to get ready and go home no matter how much I wanted to stay in his arms. After a while I got out of bed without waking him up and checked the clock, 3 am. I changed in to my old clothes and laid the ones I borrowed on the bed. I cleaned up in the bathroom and the living room where I had slept awhile yesterday, I didn't want to make Edward clean. I went around in his house, explored. The house was so big and had so many room, it was a miracle that I didn't got lost. When I looked at the time gain I saw that it was time to go home so I walked in to Edwards room to tell him I was going to go home, if you could call it home.

I started to shake him lightly but he didn't respond, I tried to talk to him, but he didn't respond. I opened his eyelids but he just carried on sleeping like nothing was happening. Lastly I started to poke him before I started screaming so that he would wake up. He responded to the poking by turning around, ignoring me but I kept poking him, this was pretty fun. He became frustrated and took the cover and covered himself, hoping I wouldn't start poking him again, boy was he wrong. I kept poking him and blew in his ear and said his name, he just grunted and said in a angry voice that if I wanted to leave that I should go. I had always heard that what you say when you are sleeping or half asleep is the truth so I stopped poking him and quietly walked out of his room with tears in my eyes. I walked out of his house and down the street, trying to find the way home.

I felt, I didn't really know what I felt. I think I was disappointed but I didn't know why, I had always known that I wasn't good for anyone, I was useless and next to Edward I was a nobody. But even that knew this, I had hopes, I had hoped that he would look at me in another way, that he would see me in a way every girl want a boy they like to see them. I was sad, but a little part of me was glad, glad because he deserves a nice, beautiful, perfect girl and that if Edward decides to start ignoring me, he wouldn't get dragged in with me to my hellish life. I heard a car in the distant and wondered who would in their right mind be up at this hour.

The car stopped in front of me and out came Edward.

"Where du you think you are going?" he asked and stood in front of me, blocking my way.

"Home," I said, confused. Didn't he say that I would do that?

"Why?" he asked. Did he hurt his head somehow, did he lost his memory?

"I have to go home and you said I should do that too, remember?" I said, hoping that that refreshed his memory. I walked past him, I had to get home. I walked with my head down and suddenly I was turned around by a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking, I was practically sleeping, I don't want to to go Bella, Please," He pleaded. I didn't know if I believed him but I had promised myself that he should never have to beg me for anything.

"I don't want to be a burden no more, I'll see you in school Edward," I said only the truth and hurried past him once again.

"Okay, If you want to go home you can but I'm going to drive you home, even if you like it or not," he said, took my hand and lead me to his car before I had a chance to say anything.

The ride home was quiet, I didn't have anything to say and neither did Edward. The drive home was fast and before I knew it we was already there. With a sigh I jumped out of his car and thanked him with a small smile on my lips. He didn't smile back at me but it was okay, I didn't expect him to smile back.

I went inside and watched him leave from the window. I looked around me and everything was a mess so I started cleaning up. When I walked in the kitchen I remembered the grocery's, they was still with Edward. I started panicking and looked at the clock, 5:30 am, maybe I could walk to Edward and get them before Charlie woke up. I hurried to the hall, took my jacket and was about to leave when I heard it.

"ISABELLA, WHERE IS MY FOOD?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

** so what did you think? ;)**

** - ronjatherose**


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors note.**

**I think this is the longest chapter I have written. I hope you like it, I'm pretty satisfied with this chapter but as always, the only thing that matter is what you think.**

**I'm going to Australia in about 3 weeks but I will try to update one more time before I go.**

* * *

BPOV

Slowly, very slowly, I turned around to face the monster that was my dad. I may once have loved him and cared for him but I don't know right now. Sure, I don't want anything happen to him, but I wouldn't have a breakdown or anything if I got home one day and found him dead.

When I had turned around I saw that Charlie just was a few meters from me. To afraid to do anything, I just stood there frozen, unmoving and quiet. Charlie moved closer to me, by each step he took I became more afraid and I was almost sure that I wouldn't see the sun again.

I didn't know what to answer, what should I say? That I forgot to buy food? That I walked to the store but didn't buy anything? No, no one would believe that. Should I say that I fell asleep outside and when I woke up the bag was gone? Maybe I should tell the truth. Yeah that will work out just fine.

"I-I-I-" I couldn't get the words out, wait, what was I going to say?

"You-you-you what?" he screamed in my face, he was so close now. I felt like a mouse compared to him. I took a deep breath and started to explain.

"Well, erhm, the food is outside, I tried to hurry home because the bag with the grocery's broke and I had to get home to get a new bag and I was just on my way out to get it," the words came out in a rush and I wondered if he heard what I said.

"YOU WENT HOME WITHOUT MY FOOD?" I guess he heard me just fine. I didn't know what to answer so I kept quiet.

"AND YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH IT, HUH?" well, I thought it was worth a try.

"Yes," I whispered. I looked at the floor, I didn't want to look in his eyes, I already knew he was angry, I didn't need to see his eyes full of more anger. I saw him turn around and walk away and I looked up in surprise and confusion, is he the good guy now, I'm not in trouble?

He suddenly stopped, still with his back to me.

"You know we don't have any money and you dump the food in the forest just because you were tired and the bag broke?" he said calmly with venom in his voice and turned arounf again and looked me in my eyes.

"What should I have done? I couldn't have carried everything on my own and I promise that when you get home from work everything will be here," I pleaded. I didn't know what was going to happen, I didn't get why he had this mood swings, the old Charlie would have beaten me so bad that I couldn't be able to walk for days already.

"You better have the food here when I'm home. If you didn't have to go to the hospital you wouldn't have been able to go to school today. Don't forget the food and I'll see you when I get home, enjoy the day," he said with a smile and walked by me outside.

I'm going to the hospital? When was that decided? And why am I going there?

"What?"

"Your leg, they are going to take the cast away, didn't I tell you? Be there at 8:30 am," he said and closed the door.

I had forgotten about my leg, it didn't hurt anymore and I had more important thing on my mind? What was going to happen after school? What if Edward didn't had the grocery's anymore, then I'm dead. Not panic, I'm not going to panic, deep breaths. One thing at the time, hospital first.

* * *

To fix my leg went fast. I was already on my way to school. I had to talk to Edward and I hoped he would skip lunch or eat fast so I could meet him before class, he usually goes in the class room before class so why wouldn't he be there today. I only missed two classes and of course did no one notice that I hadn't been there so it didn't make such a different that I missed the first classes.

Lunch was like usual, lonely in a dark class room. Edward didn't come to the class room right away when the lunch started, I guess he had to eat first so that he could stay healthy. He was so gorgeous that he had to eat right and work out to be so beautiful. He's lucky, I thought and looked down at myself, I had to loose a few pounds more then I had reached my goal. My thoughts was interrupted by the door opening.

I looked up and there was Edward, my Edward, and my heart started beating faster. He saw me right away and he closed the door and walked up to me, he didn't even turn the lights on. I saw him smile to me thanks to the light from the door before it closed but I couldn't smile back because, think if he really didn't have the grocerys, and I didn't have any money to buy new food, the I wouldn't see this Adonis in a couple of days or ever again.

The tears in my eyes was ready to fall but I held them back with all of my strength, I didn't want him to see me cry again, one time was more then enough. I heard that he sat on the chair next to me and then felt his warm hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked, concerned. I hadn't notice my breathing was coming out in gasps and that I was shaking. I couldn't answer, was I okay? No, I wasn't. A few months ago I wouldn't have cared so much if I would die, but since Edward came, I have wanted to live. I have wanted to see his smile everyday, to see his bright green eyes, to hear his voice, I wanted to hear him talk to me because it actually feels like he cares for me every time he does those things, smile, look or talk to me.

"Bella, calm down, everything is okay, shh," I had started crying, I couldn't hold back the tears, I was crying, sobbing and shaking, I was afraid, scared that I wouldn't see him again and all because of the grocerys.

I didn't calm down and he picked me up and placed me in his lap. I didn't try to move away, I clung to him, my hands in a death grip on his shirt while I cried in his shirt. It felt like I needed his comfort, my panic and fears become a little smaller when he was close and right now when I was in his lap and he had his arms around me, saying comforting words in my ear I felt very safe, like nothing could happen to me while I was in his arms.

"I need to know what's wrong angel," he whispered in my hair and I took a deep breath to calm my self a little.

"I-I don't w-want to d-die Edward," I said, still sobbing in his shirt.

"You're not going to die Bella, where did you get that from?" he asked in a firm but confused voice.

"I forgot the grocery's, I was supposed to come right home, I should have kept walking, I should have went home, I'm not going to see the sun, I'm going to be with mom," I rambled, nothing was clear in my head anymore, my thoughts were everywhere.

If I would die, I would leave Edward, the man I trust and feel safe with, my feelings for him are like nothing I have felt before, I'm in love with him, but I I die, I will be with mom, I would finally see her again and I would watch Edward, he would be fine, I would make him happy, I would find him a girl that he deserves and I would watch him live a happy life and if he is happy then I would be happy. Maybe I should die anyway, maybe that's my fate, maybe god made Charlie my father so that he could kill me so that I could be a real angel for Edward.

"Shh, Bella, calm down, I can't understand what you're saying. Why wont you see the sun? And why are you talking about your mom and angels, Bella I don't understand," Edward said and started to shake me lightly. Concern and a hint of panic in his voice. Had I said that out loud?

"Love, I need you to calm down," he said again.

He said love, no one had said that word to me in so long. Love, did he really mean that? Does he really care for me? I believe he do, or he wouldn't be here right now with me, would he? I calmed down and leaned beck to look at him in the dark. I could only make out where he was but I couldn't see his eyes so I laid my hands on his face and searched his eyes wit my fingers. I felt his eye lid, his eyes were closed. I inched down to his nose and then to his lips. I followed the lines of his lips with my finger and felt that he smiled. His mouth opened a little and I felt his hot breath on my fingertips. No I didn't want to die, I wanted to be here with Edward.

"Bella, why are you saying you are going to die?" Edward repeated.

"I forgot the grocery's, I was suppose to make breakfast but I didn't have the food," I said quietly.

"But why would you die because of the grocerys? And how would you die?" he asked softly.

"We don't have much money and without food Charlie can't eat, I haven't been punished for so long and when I started eating, the money were gone pretty quick too and when Charlie becomes angry he can't help him self," it just slipped out. I felt like a child and I hid my face in his chest even thought he can't see me.

"What do you mean, Bella?"

I continued to sob in his chest but I wasn't as hysterical as first. I had said to much but I couldn't help it.

"Are you going to die because of Charlie?" Edward asked. I nodded. I felt one of his hands in my hair, playing with my hair as his other hand was still on my waist.

"Bella, we have to get to the hospital can you walk by your self?" Edward asked and I nodded. I rose from his lap and waited for him to go first. He rose too and walked blindly towards the door, he seemed to be as comfortable as I in the dark.

Why were we going to the hospital? I hadn't really thought about it, I just did what Edward said. Was what going to happen now? What was going to happen with Charlie? With me? I had started to panic again, what was going to happen to me if they found out about Charlie, wait, I did just tell them didn't I? I'm dead if Charlie finds out.

"Hey, it's okay, you need to calm down, everything is going to be fine," Edward said when we reached the door.

Edward drove me to the hospital and I didn't ask any questions, but what I wanted to ask was, why would we have to go to the hospital? I was there this morning and everything was fine then.

He led me through the hospital with his hand in mine. I had calmed down on the way here so now I just had a runny nose and red puffy eyes plus an headache.

He stopped at a door and knocked before we went inside. I looked up and saw one surprised Carlisle.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Carlisle said and looked between me and Edward.

"Bella told me something in school and I wanted to talk to you," Edward said and led us to a couch. I sat down and pulled my legs up to my chest and Edward sat next to me. Carlisle walked up to us and sat in a chair in front of us.

"Okay, what is it then?" he asked and looked at us.

"Well Bella told me she was going to die in school and I thought that maybe we could talk to you," he said and looked at me. I didn't want to say everything again so I shook my head and laid it on my knees, I was tired and scared.

''Bella, can you tell me what you said to Edward?" Carlisle asked me and I shook my head again.

"Okay, I'm gonna talk to Edward is that okay?" he asked me again and I nodded, yes Edward could tell Carlisle what he needed to know, I didn't have the strength to tell everything to Carlisle.

"We'll be right back," Edward said and stood up and walked with Carlisle in to another room.

I heard their voices but I didn't hear what they said and I didn't really cared. I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes. My headache made everything spin and it felt like I was going to puke. I was so tired and I didn't care if I fell asleep on Carlisle's couch.

* * *

I woke up to people talking.

"She can't be in the same house as Charlie if she is so sure that she is going to die," a frustrated voice said but I was to tired to hear who it was.

"Yes, I agree with Edward Carlisle, I think that she should come home with us," a female said.

"I think that too but what would we do? Kidnap her and if anyone asks we hadn't seen her. If she would like to come with us then that is her choice, we have to talk to her about Charlie we have to contact the police." I guess that was Carlisle. I started to become more aware about my surroundings. Where was I? Right at the hospital with Edward.

"We talk to her about Charlie, contact the police, let her stay with us if she wants to and then we can see what happens," Edward said.

"That is a good plan but we have to talk to Bella first," Carlisle said.

So all this is about me, why aren't I surprised? I opened my eyes and saw Edward, Carlisle and a woman with pixie features and black spiky hair argument at Carlisle's desk. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes with my hands and sat up, how long had I slept? I looked over to where Edward was and saw them all looking at me.

Edward came and sat next to me and laid his hand on my forehead.

"Are you okay, are you sick?" he asked concerned.

"She's just tired stop worry," the pixie like woman said and sat in a chair by the desk.

"Hi, I'm Alice, nice to finally meet you," she said with a big smile and jumped to the couch and hugged me.

"Erhm, I'm Bella," I said and clutched the blanked (which I just noticed) tighter around me.

"Yes I know, Edward had talked about you-"

"Alice, please," Edward said, cutting her off, "We have more important stuff to talk about."

If Edward had talked about me I thought that that was more important than anything else.

"Bella, Edward told us about Charlie but you have to answer to some questions, is that okay?" Carlisle asked and I nodded. They already knew almost everything I could just tell them everything and have it over with.

"Are you abused at home?" I didn't know how to answer that question, I wasn't abused now, but I was before and it would probably start again when I came home, so that was what I answered.

"Okay, have you been abused by your father since you started liking with him?"

"yes."

"Okay, I'm going to contact the police, you just stay here," Carlisle said and walked out of the door, I turned to Edward who was still sitting beside me. He had a furious expression on his face and he was looking away.

"Edward, are you alright?" I asked quietly and laid my hand over his.

"No, you have been abused and you haven't said anything to the police," he said angrily through his teeth.

"Edward, no one would believe me, no one in the police will believe me now either, Charlie is the police chief, it's my word against his and who do you think they will believe?" I asked calmly. I appreciate that they want to help me but the police wont believe me, I will have to go home and Charlie will probably kill me in his rage because I told Edward, Carlisle and the police. No one will be able to help me.

Edward turned to me and looked in my eyes, "We will help you, I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he said and I believed him.

* * *

**Review, please. xD**

** - ronjatherose**


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors note.**

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter I think this is the longest chapter I'v ever written (if you count the words) and I don't think I will be able to update in a few weeks but I will try, I promise.**

**I think this story is almost finished but I have some ideas if you want me to write a sequel later, you don't have to think about that now ^^**

* * *

BPOV

I had talked to the police, I had told everyone my story, my life. Edward had been by my side all the time even when I said that he could leave if he wanted to.

I had cried when I answered the police, Edward, Alice and Carlisle who all was in the room's questions and it was hard to talk about everything you had kept inside for a long time.

They had agreed on that I would stay with the Cullen's because I couldn't go home now and Carlisle said it was perfectly fine for me to live with them. I was a little hesitant against the idea first, I didn't want to be a bother but when I suggested that I should stay at a motel they all disagreed.

I was currently sitting at the hospital cafeteria, Edward had dragged me down, saying that we had to eat since it was already late at night and we hadn't eaten any dinner. Alice had went home and Carlisle apparently had some pictures of me when I was in the hospital a few weeks ago and said they could be useful when the police said it was going to be a trial. (**A/n**. Don't know how any of this really happens so I'm really just improvising)

"So what do you want to eat?" Edward asked.

I didn't know if I should really eat, with the new diet I had started with and when I saw how thin Alice I regretted that I had eaten so much before and gained so much weigh. She was so little, exactly how I used to be and if I wanted to look like I did before, to look like Alice and be pretty, I really shouldn't eat.

"Um, I don't think I want to eat," I said quietly.

"Why wouldn't you want to eat?" he asked confused. Wasn't it obvious? Didn't he see how much weigh she had gained? Did he have problem with his eyes, maybe he had glasses. I stared up at him with a look the said 'isn't-it-obvious'", even Charlie noticed and he usually don't notice stuffs or care for that matter but this time he did, something have to be wrong then, right?

"What? Is it because that you had to tell the police about your dad? Are you to nervous to eat? Don't worry, just try to think about anything else and eat," he said with a shrug and smiled at me.

Didn't he see how fat I had become, that I was so much bigger than how I looked a couple of weeks ago? I looked down at myself and saw that my clothes wasn't as big on me as they had been before. My breast had become slightly bigger but that was because of the food.

"No, or yes I'm nervous but that isn't because I can't eat. You see I'm on this new diet and I don't think it would help me to eat this food here," I said. I had always heard that hospital food are disgusting and filled with grease and that would make me gain weigh, not lose weigh.

"What's with the food here and what's so special whit your diet? I'v never heard about a diet where you can't eat,"He said suspiciously. Well I see no harm in telling him, maybe he knows a better one.

"Well, you can eat as many time you want and you can eat anything you want, so long that what you eat wasn't more than what you could put on a fork and I figured that if I ate 4 or 5 forks of food a day and maybe skipped food on some days than I would look like I used to in no time," I said with a big smile, proud of myself once again that I had figured it all out.

"But maybe you have heard of a better diet, being a teacher you must know pretty much)" I asked, since he was older and was a teacher then you would think he knew a lot more than me.

He didn't say any thing, just stood there and looked at me, still smiling up at him waiting for a answer. He opened his mouth to say something but then we heard Carlisle talking with somebody a few meters away from us, right out side the cafeteria. Edward looked at me then grabbed my hand and walked towards them but when we reached them the other man walked away, he was probably a police and Carlisle said that we could go home. Home. What was home really? I didn't know for sure anymore but for now I was comfortable, with Edward.

When he had taken my hand I got a warm feeling in my body and I with him by my side I felt safe, protected. I went with Edward to his car since I didn't want to ride to their house with someone I didn't really know and Edward's presence made me calm.

* * *

EPOV

(from lunchtime in school)

As I always did at lunch I took my food and put it in the microwave, mom had made me a "lunch box"(?) chicken and curry, my favourite. I ate fast hoping to see Bella before class. I hurried to the classroom after 10 minutes and when I got in the classroom it was dark, no lights turned on and I didn't bother turning them on either. I saw Bella in her seat and my heart started beating faster, she was so beautiful, my own goddess. I smiled at her and started walking towards her, but she didn't smile back.

I asked her what was wrong and after awhile she told me the truth about her life, she confirmed that my theory was right, she was being abused, and by her own father, the chief of police.

I hold her and let her cry in my shirt. She was so afraid of Charlie, she thought that she would die that Charlie would kill her. After some time I decided to take her to the hospital, Carlisle should know about this so that we can press charges to Charlie (?) and see if she was hurt, she wouldn't calm down and I was worried if she could walk on her own to the car.

When we reached the hospital we went straight to Carlisle's office, there was no time to waste. I knocked on the door twice and then went inside with Bella who had stopped crying. Carlisle looked up at us and was surprised when we just stomped in. he looked at me and then at Bella, taking in her red puffy eyes and runny nose.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Carlisle said with a concerned voice.

"Bella told me something in school and I wanted to talk to you," I said and led us to a couch. Bella sat down and pulled her legs up to her chest, almost protecting herself and I sat down next to my love. Carlisle walked up to us and sat in a chair in front of us.

"Okay, what is it then?" he asked and looked at us.

"Well Bella told me she was going to die in school and I thought that maybe we could talk to you," I said and looked at my angel beside me.

''Bella, can you tell me what you said to Edward?" Carlisle asked her and she shook her head.

"Okay, I'm gonna talk to Edward is that okay?" he asked her and she nodded. She looked so small and tired there, if it would be easier for her to let me talk to dad then I would do it.

"We'll be right back," I said and stood up and walked with Carlisle in to another room.

--;;;**_**;;;--

"Edward what happened?" dad asked, still concerned. I took a deep breath and walked to the couch in the small room. I sat down and put my head in my hands. I didn't understand how Bella was abused by the police chief and didn't tell anyone, how long had she been abused without anyone noticing?

"We were right, she is being abused," I said in a shaky voice and took a deep breath, "I met her in the classroom before class, she started crying and told me she didn't want to die." I was so angry and sad and it was so hard to talk about it and what I wanted the most right now was to hold Bella tight and never let go, to protect her and love her.

"So she is being abused by Charlie Swan? I have always wondered how parents can abuse their kids and Charlie is also police chief, how have nobody noticed?" he asked angrily.

"I wonder the same thing," I said. Suddenly I laughed at a thought and of course dad wanted to know because this isn't the time to laugh.

"What?" dad asked.

"I just thought that we probably would never know for sure if Bella was being abused if she didn't forget the grocery's at my place," I laughed. How ironic, she forgets the grocery's and a few hours later she breaks down because of them.

"What? What grocery's and what were they doing in your house?" he asked and I told him how I found Bella walking home in the rain and took her home.

"But what did she tell you at school, or work?" he asked confused again.

"the short version ore the long?" I asked with a sigh, "the long story can take a while."

"The short version now please, long later," he said and sat down in the couch beside me. I sat up straight and looked at dad and started to tell the story. Started the story when I walked in the classroom and ended it when we were on our way here. It took around 5 minutes to tell him the short version and I talked fast, I really wasted to see how Bella was. After a few minutes we went out to the office again and I saw Alice sitting in the chair by the couch looking at Bella. I wondered why she was so quiet, Alice was never quiet, so I looked over to Bella and saw her asleep on the couch. I took the blanket that was by the sofa and placed it over her so she wouldn't be cold. I sat on my knees on the floor by her head and kissed her forehead, "Sleep well angel," I whispered and stood up and sat on the couch by her feet.

I looked up and saw Alice smile one of her biggest smile.

"what?" I asked smiling, every time I saw or was around Bella I just couldn't stop smiling.

"Nothing," she said, still smiling.

"We need to talk about what is going to happen with Bella," Carlisle said from his desk.

"What do you think we should do Edward?"

To kidnap her and move far away from here so I can keep her to myself of course.

"She is not going to live with Charlie that is a fact, we should probably talk with the police first," I said, even if I liked the kidnap idea best.

"Maybe we should talk to Bella first, and there can be so that she will have to stay with Charlie a few days more," dad said and looked at me.

Are he mad? She can't live with him.

"She can't be in the same house as Charlie if she is so sure that she is going to die," I almost growled.

"Yes, I agree with Edward Carlisle, I think that she should come home with us," Alice said. I always knew I liked Alice fore something.

"I think that too but what would we do? Kidnap her and if anyone asks we hadn't seen her. If she would like to come with us then that is her choice, we have to talk to her about Charlie we have to contact the police." then what are we waiting for?

"We talk to her about Charlie, contact the police, let her stay with us if she wants to and then we can see what happens," I said., and if she wants to stay with Charlie, I **will** kidnap her.

"That is a good plan but we have to talk to Bella first," Carlisle said.

I looked over to Bella, somehow in my fit I had walked over to the desk, and saw that she was awake. I walked over to her and laid my hand on her forehead, she was pretty upset before, I hope she's not sick.

"Are you okay, are you sick?" I asked concerned.

"She's just tired stop worry," Alice said, how would she know, she isn't a psychic just because she can feel things. (a/n: You know how you sometimes can have a feeling before something happens, the kind of feeling ^^)

"Hi, I'm Alice, nice to finally meet you," Alice being Alice jumped up from the chair she was sitting in and hugged Bella.

"Erhm, I'm Bella," she said shyly and held the blanket around her tighter.

"Yes I know, Edward had talked about you-"

"Alice, please," I said, cutting her off, "We have more important stuff to talk about."

I didn't want her to know I talked about her, I'm her teacher and just because she's my love doesn't mean she feels the same way about me.

"Bella, Edward told us about Charlie but you have to answer to some questions, is that okay?" Carlisle asked and she nodded.

"Are you abused at home?"

"Not right now because of my leg but I have always been before that since I got here and I'm sure that he will start again when I get home."

"Okay, have you been abused by your father since you started living with him?"

"yes."

"Okay, I'm going to contact the police, you just stay here," Carlisle said and walked out of the door. I still didn't know how nobody here noticed that Bella was being abused, didn't anyone care?

"Edward, are you al right?" My angel asked beside me and I felt her hand on mine.

"No, you have been abused and you haven't said anything to the police," I said angrily through my teeth.

"Edward, no one would believe me, no one in the police will believe me now either, Charlie is the police chief, it's my word to his and who do you think they will believe?" she asked calmly.

I turned to Bella and looked in her chocolate coloured eyes, "We will help you, I'm not going to let anything happen to you," I said, and I meant it.

--;;;**_**;;;--

it had been hours since we got to the hospital. Bella had talked to the police about her life, the abuse and everything that could be important and there was a lot of things that had happened to her in just one year. I had been by her side all the time, even when she said I could go I stayed because this was hard for her.

We had decided that Bella was going to live with us in mom and dads house, I never thought I would move back home but now when Bella are going to live there I don't want to be away from her if I don't have to. Of course Bella didn't want to be a bother and offered to stay at a motel instead of living with us, no way I was going to let her stay at a motel.

So when everything was done I took Bella down to the cafeteria, I was starving and neither Bella nor I had ate dinner and it was late at night. I didn't know when we were going home, we wanted to wait on dad and right now he is showing the evidence he had about the abuse to the police.

"So what do you want to eat?" I asked.

"Um, I don't think I want to eat," she said quietly.

"Why wouldn't you want to eat?" I asked confused. I was starving, she had to be hungry to, did she even ate lunch? But to her the answer was obvious since she looked at me like I was stupid.

"What? Is it because that you had to tell the police about your dad? Are you to nervous to eat? Don't worry, just try to think about anything else and eat," I said with a shrug and smiled at her, she is a strong girl and I will help her get through it.

"No, or yes I'm nervous but that isn't because I can't eat. You see I'm on this new diet and I don't think it would help me to eat this food here," she said and I looked at her shocked. A diet?

"What's with the food here and what's so special whit your diet? I'v never heard about a diet where you can't eat," I said suspiciously. The food here was great , not like moms food but it isn't bad like people thinks. And why is she on a diet? I looked her over, if anything she was more beautiful, what are she thinking in her pretty little head?

"Well, you can eat as many time you want and you can eat anything you want, so long that what you eat wasn't more than what you could put on a fork and I figured that if I ate 4 or 5 forks of food a day and maybe skipped food on some days than I would look like I used to in no time," she said with a big smile, like she was proud of herself.

4 or 5 forks of food a day and skipping eating a few days in between. She will die if she keep on doing this diet. Where have she heard of this diet anyway?

"But maybe you have heard of a better diet, being a teacher you must know pretty much?" I couldn't say anything, she asked me for a better diet, what does she think better is? Not eating at all must be the next step after the diet she's on, if I could only find my voice I would give her a diet that was to eat three times a day and maybe a snack in between. But before I could find my voice I heard dad and turned to look at him and saw him talking with a police man. I took Bella's hand walked towards them but the police man nodded and walked away before we got there.

"All is set, we can go home now," Carlisle said. He looked really tired, it have been a long day for all of us.

I took Bella to the parking lot where my car was and opened the door for her, she said a quiet tank you, and I smiled a small smile, still shocked about what she said about her diet, and I promised my self that I would help her become better, to eat like normal people and I will protect her because now, she have people who cares about her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I know it can be confusing with how I Edward sometimes say dad and other times Carlisle, to Carlisle, but I don't really think about that because I write as I think and I don't have the strength to correct it when I'm finished with the chapter.**

**Please review, thank you**

**- ronjatherose**


	20. Chapter 20

Okay, I think this is was the shortest chapter but its also the last chapter of Edward and Bella.

I think I'm gonna do a chapter from Charlie's point of view.

Thank you for reading I'm extremely gratefull.

* * *

BPOV

Once again I was sitting comfortable in Edward's silver Volvo. The car seat was soft, it was better than my bed at home, maybe I could ask if I could sleep in the car?

I didn't know how long time it would take to drive home to the Cullen home, and I didn't know if I could ask, would it be rude to ask if we're almost there like a little child often does? It was warm in the car and it was music quietly playing. It was so peaceful. I closed my eyes and just listened, I heard the music, the quiet sound of the car, my own breathing and also Edward's slow breathing. Breathe in, breathe out, in, out. It was soothing, everything was wonderful.

"You shouldn't fall asleep now, wait a few minutes we are almost at my parents house," Edward said and I turned my head towards him and opened my eyes. He was looking straight forward on the road.

"Can I please sleep in your car?" I asked softly. I would be like a dream to sleep on something that was this soft, and if I could lay in the back seat I would have the best sleep in my life, I would have my best bed ever.

"What? No" he said and looked at me.

"Please, it is my dream to sleep on something that is this soft and comfortable, please Edward, I would go up when you need the car in the morning," I looked at him with pleading eyes. It was my dream to sleep on something this comfortable, but I just got that dream when I sat in this car.

"That's not the problem, you will get your own room, with a bed," he said as we drove in to a bumpy road in to the woods.

"But I like your car, please Edward, I will clean your car every week, bot on the inside and out side, every morning if you want to, please let me sleep in your car," was crying now. It was safe in a car, if it was a storm the safest place was in a car and if someone came the last place anyone looks for you is in a car if a killer or someone came, I don't think Edwards family really want me to live with them, so I will make people happy by sleeping in the car, but a bed would be a dream too, a bed with clean sheets and a pillow, a cover, blanket. I would o anything to have a bed when I got a apartment or something but a bed is expensive and I couldn't pay the cullens back if they got a bed for me.

"Don't cry angel, we'll talk about it, we are at the house now, come on, dry your tears and smile for me," he smiled and wiped my tears away. He was so kind and nice, beautiful and perfect. I smiled at him and looked out and saw a fabulous house. It was breath taking, simply beautiful.

I got out of the car and Edward took my hand and reassured me it was okay and walked with me to the house.

Everything about that house was fantastic, when we walked in I gasped, everything was so bright, it was big and it was a dream house, this people lived in a dream. I smiled and looked at Edward, silently asking permission if I could go further in to the house, I wanted to explore. He nodded and I laughed as I walked in to the living room and saw a very big TV, LCD it said in the corner on the television. The Tv was almost bigger than me, I walked to it and stood a few inches from it. I carefully and slowly touched the Tv with my finger, I didn't know why I touched it, but I felt like it, I was happy and there were to many things in this house, and I'v just been in the living room and the hall. I giggled and backed away, I looked around and saw a beautiful piano, I walked over to that too but I didn't touch it, I just looked at it, moms favourite song had been claire de lune, it was played on the piano, I wondered who played it, the piano.

I looked at Edward and saw him smile at me, I heard foot steps and looked around me, I saw someone coming down the stairs and I ran to Edward, not wanting anyone to know I touched their thinges.

A woman came and hugged me.

"Hello dear, I'm Esme," she said and smiled a big smile. I saw her friendly smile and I knew I would like her, I bet she was kind as Edward. I smiled back at her and looked up at Edward, he was so tall. His green eyes were sparkling as he looked down at me, I hear people come in through the door and in came Carlisle, Alice and three other people I didn't know. They all looked at me and I blushed, taking a step closer to Edward. I saw that everyone was smiling and I thought, maybe my life really is going for the better.

* * *

1 month later

Everything was great, I still couldn't understand how much my life had changed in such a short time. I laid in my bed in my room at the Cullen's, after a talk with Edward, Carlisle and Esme, we decided that I would sleep in the room they had prepared for me and not sleep I Edwards car.

I loved my room, right now it was 9 at night and I was cuddled down in my blankets in my pyjamas looking at the Tv I had in my room. I heard my door open and close, I leaned my head back on my pillows and sae Edward walking towards me and sat on my bed.

"Hello love," I loved when he called me that. He lifted my blankets and got in beside me, he held me close and kissed me.

Edward confessed his love for me, it was on the night, on the same day the trial for Charlie was, he was sentenced to jail, it was a hard day for me, I cried when I came home and ran to my room, Edward comforted me and told me his feelings for me, that he loved me, I felt the same way about him.

"How are you feeling angel?" he voice of his voice shook me out of my daydream, I looked at him and snuggled in closer to him.

"Fine, but now that you are here I'm perfect."

I loved having him close to me, and knowing that Charlie was locked away for good, out of my life, made me feel a little better. I loved my new life with the Cullen's, I had my moments when I felt like all I did was in everyone's way and that they spend money on me but I couldn't pay them back.

The most weirdest day was a few days ago, everything was upside down and nothing went like I wanted.

-.--

_I came home with Edward, he always drove me to and from school, the Cullen's had adopted me, and everyone knew it so it wasn't suspicious that I was with Edward after school. _

_I sat in the corridor waiting when I looked down at my legs and saw that my jeans weren't baggy like they were before, I stood up and walked to the toilets. _

_I frowned when I looked at me in the mirror, I usually don't look at myself so I didn't see it before but, I was fat. I had gained weight, I knew that, but I didn't know that I looked like this, it wasn't me in that mirror._

_Everything was a little smaller I knew that, but I didn't have money to go shopping, I was close to crying and ran to Edwards classroom, lucky me he was still there._

"_Edward I want to go home," I said as I stood in the doorway with tears in my eyes._

"_What happened," Edward said as he looked up at me with worry in his eyes and came over to me pulling me in a hug._

"_Can we just go home?" I asked, my voice quivering._

"_Yes," he said and took his things and walked me to the parking lot._

_When we got home I ran up to my room, my safety room, and started crying. Edward came up after me and walked in to my room. _

"_What's wrong? Bella talk to me."_

_he didn't say love or angel, he said Bella, he almost never say Bella anymore, does this mean he dont love me anymore?_

"_Don't you love me anymore?" I looked up at him. I loved him but I wouldn't blame him if he didn't like me anymore, everyone that loves me, end up hating me._

"_No, I love you, never think anything else, why do you think that?" he said softly as he hugged me closely to him._

"_I'm fat."_

"_What? No your not, you are beautiful," he said firmly._

"_My clothes is getting small, I don't like being fat, you liked me when I was small," I said, crying more._

"_You are still small, to me you are always beautiful, always perfect, and we will buy you new clothes..."_

"_I don't want to go shopping," I cut him off._

"_I can go with you, I can go with you to the changing room too if you want, I wouldn't mind," he said and growled softly as he kissed my neck. I laughed softly and kissed him._

"_But I don't want to gain weight, look, I'm not more beautiful now than I was before," I said and took of my shirt, showing him my stomach. I still had tears in my eyes so I brushed them away and looked at Edward, but he wasn't looking at my stomach._

"_Ah, you're torturing me," I followed his gaze to my breast and saw that my bra was to little too, my breast had become bigger and were spilling out of my bra, I didn't think about that he could see my breasts. I half screamed and held my shirt over my breasts. _

"_Please say that I can come with you when you buy underwear," he said and laid his head on my chest on my shirt. I blushed and looked up to the sealing. _

_I really didn't want to use their money to buy clothes but I didn't say anything, I was content where I was right now._

"_I love your body now," Edward said and that was when I decided that maybe this wasn't such a bad thing, gaining weigh. Well that was my thought till I got my period, the first time in over a year, and i hated it._

---.--

"Honey, wake up," I heard someone say. I guess I fell asleep.

"Hmm, what?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes and saw Edward in front of me. "Whats up? I asked and put on my shirt that I earlier took off.

"We have guests that will come in a few minutes, mom said to ask you if you wanted to come down or if you wanted to come with me home, to my house?"

"To your house," I said and stood up, "Can you give me my sweater?" I asked and looked at him.

I put on my sweater and followed him down stairs.

"Bye Sweetie," Esme said and hugged me, I hugged her back and walked out to the car. In´side the car I sat waiting for Edward, I watched him as he came out of the house with a big smile on his face and his eyes sparkling and sat next to me, and I knew that my life couldn't get better than this, because I had my love right next to me at all times.

------------.

Thank you,

- ronjatherose

(and this is really embarressing to say, but i don't understand how you do to compleat a story, something with a " # ". can someone please help me? thanks)


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry!

This isn't a chapter. I just wanted to tell everyone that i have started on a new story. It is a Edward/Bella story named – Without Hope – please check it out, Thanks everyone.

Summary;

**Vampire Edward have been looking for his mate since he became a vampire. When he finds her he will do anything to keep her and make sure she know just what he expects of her and what rules there are. Possessive Edward. Slightly Dark.**

**- ronjatherose  
**


End file.
